The Stag and the Sparrow
by Aldon Blackreyne
Summary: This is an AU of my story A Song of Manes and Antlers branching off after chapter 16 to follow the canon events mostly. How would Roland Baratheon have dealt with the High Sparrow.
1. Chapter 1

_The following events are a branch off of my story_ **A Song of Manes and Antlers** _mainly being, (What if Chapter 16 didn't happen) and how would Roland of dealt with certain events. Everything in ACOK and ASOS or seasons 2-4 are basically the same, save for a few minor details. Here's my take on how would Roland deal with the Sparrows and their leader. If you like it I'll go into more detail about other events. For anyone wondering about the main story I apologize for the wait but I've hit a wall and progress has been slow._

The Stag and the Sparrow

Roland Baratheon walked slowly towards the Great Sept of Baelor. His personal guard the Renegades, made up of the former Brotherhood without Banners, hedge knights and bastards flanked him. The enterance to the sept was guarded by at least a dozen men clothed in black and armed with spiked clubs. The newly restored Faith Militant. "Gods, I'm gone for only a few months and everything goes to shit."

After his wedding to Sansa, Roland took pocession of Ice and took his wife to Storm's End for her safety. Then he gathered an expeditionairy force of 10,000 stormlanders and 50,000 Reachmen to bring the Iron Islands to heel. Aiding him were Randyll Tarly, Paxtor Redwyne and the Redwyne fleet. Roland was able to get the blessing from his grandfather Tywins easily. Since his own son would inherit the north, Roland needed to cleanse it of the ironborn who were in open rebellion against the crown."

One by one the islands fell, Roland showed no mercy as he cut a bloody path through the ironborn. Every male of age was slain and the Iles were tripped of everything. During his campaign Roland came into pocession of the Valyrian Steel swords Red Rain, and Nightfall. Finally he laid siege to Pyke, Roland tasked Lord Tarly of running the siege, with simple instructions, "Take everything, save the castle, kill them all." It Was during the siege that Roland learned of the Red Wedding and the particpants. He hid his anger well and decided to do something about it

As Tarly continued the siege of Pyke, Roland went north to exterminate the pockets of Ironborn that plagued the North. He was glad Roose Bolton had been named Warden of the north. Being given that title now made the Boltons a threat to Sansa and his heir. Roland would rid himself of of a threat to his claim and avange his friend as a bonus with a legitimate reason for doing so.

Once he landed in the north Roland liberated Deepwood Motte and Torrhen's Square and left a garrison in the ruined Winterfell. These actions earned him the repect from the northmen. He then rode Ironwrath where he was able to deal with Ramsay Snow and Ludd Whitehill at the same time. While Ludd was given a blade to his neck Roland prolonged Ramsay's suffering as long as he could. Making him walk naked all the way to Highpoint before impaling him on a stake and left to the crows.

After slaying Ludd's remaining sons and sending Gwyn to Ironwrath as a 'guest', Roland heard of the Night's watch's call for aid. As he marched his army north, he crushed a wildling raiding party leaving only two survivors who he sent back to Mance with a message. Roland was able to reach an agreement with the wildlings, when he was joined by Lord Stannis and his army. His uncle bend the knee without a fight. It was through Stannis that Roland had learned of his brother's death and Tyrion's sentencing. Together, Roland tasked Stannis with dealing with Roose and stablizing the North while he marched back south. Moat Cailin was vulnerable to a southern attack enbling Roland to capture it easily.

Once he entered the Riverlands, Roland cut down frey and bolton men alike. At Riverrun he cut down the Spicers, and Goodbrooks for their part in the Red Wedding and the Brakens for siding with the Lannisters later. It was around this time that Roland learned of Tywin Lannisters death at the hands of Tyrion. The lannisters were powerless to stop him. Since Joffrey was dead Roland was now King by all the laws of westeros and if they raised their swords against hin it would be considered treason.

During his campaign he had captured a number of Walder Frey's kin, including Aenys, Jared, Edwyn, Black Wader, Rhaegar, Symond, Little Walder and Big Walder. Roland even took Emmon Frey despite his Great-Aunt Gemma's protests. Roland had his captives impaled within full view of the Twins. He sent a raven to Old Walder demanding the release of GreatJon Umber or the rest of his family would recieve the same treatment. Without Tywin or Roose Bolton to aid him, Walder caved in without a fight. Gemma was shocked at Roland's actions stating that Emmon was his great uncle by marraige. Roland countered by pointing out that Robb Stark was Tywin's grandson by marraige yet that did not stop Tywin from orchastrating his death. Roland vowed to return to the twins after he had fixed the damage his wayward mother was causing.

Roland's actions in the Iron Isles, the North and the Riverlands had earned him popular support all across westeros. Aside from the Lannisters, nobody condemned him for his actions. Most houses saw him as carrying out justice that was denied. He returned to King's Landing over a year later where he learned of the rise of the Sparrows, the Tyrells imprisonment and his mother's role in it. When he got to the Red Keep he found Tommen sulking in his chambers. He begged his older brother to help his wife. Roland nodded assuring his brother that he would take care of it.

Roland shook his head, he never liked the Faith of the Seven. So restrictive and with little sense. 'How can seven be one especially when three of them are women. Does that mean the single diety has tits and a cock. Knee length hair as well as a beard?' Six are good with no real gods to represent evil. The Stranger is neither since Death doesn't differentiate from good people or bad. The only god that Roland still held respect for is the one everyone gave the least respect to. 'I never understood why people give him so much grief,' He thought. 'The Stranger is merely staying true to his purpose.'

He finally came to the steps of the sept only for the militant to block his path weapons drawn. Roland smiled to himself. He unstrapped his sword belt and handed it over to his leader of the Renegades. Beric Dondarrion, he looked at the sparrows and they reeled in shock at his gruesome scars.

Roland then opened his hands to the sept. "I wish to pray in the Sept," Roland said. That is not against the laws of the faith is it?"

The Sparrows looked at each other unsure. Roland continued, "I am unarmed," he told them. "Would you spill innocent blood on holy ground?" Now the sparrows were doubting themselves the boy was doing no harm and to strike him on the steps of the sept would be a terrible sin. Finally the leader of the sparrows nodded and permitted them to enter.

Roland entered the sept. It had been a while since he had been here. Since his unfortunate brother's wedding some months ago. Beric stayed back as Roland walked furthur in. The place was empty save for an elderly man cleaning the floor. Roland could already guess who it was.

"Are you the High Sparrow Or High Septon or whatever he has chosen to call himself?" Roland asked in the most polite voice he could manage."

"It's not as good a name as Black Prince, I'll admit," the old man replied.

"You should have the decency to look a person in they eye when speaking to them." Roland scolded.

"You should have the decency to kneel before the gods," The High Sparrow retorted.

Roland chuckled, "let me know when they arrive and I shall do just that."

The High Sparrow finally looked up at Roland in surprise. "That is blasphemy Roland Baratheon," He warned him.

Roland shrugged, "hard to respect gods that don't care about those that worship them." Roland replied. He paused and sighed. "But as a gesture of good will." The young king walked into the middle of the Sept turned towards one of the seven and knelt before the statue."

"You kneel before the Stranger?" The High Sparrow questioned.

Roland smiled and nodded. "Yes, you should give him more respect High Sparrow. He is after all the most influencial of the Seven."

"He represents death." The High Sparrow quipped.

"Yes he does." Roland acknowledged, "There is little justice in this world, and even less mercy. Many are strong but few are wise. War is common enough and innocence is hard to come by. But death my friend, death is everywhere, is takes many forms, visits anytime and targets everyone. You may be a king or a nights watch ranger but sooner or later all dance with the Stranger. Death is the painful truth High Sparrow, Life is the beautiful lie."

The High Sparrow stared at him in shock. Roland wanted the High Sparrow to think that he worshipped death and it seemed to be working. "

"Do you know why I have come here High Sparrow?"

"I assume it's for the Tyrells."

Roland nodded. "I came to talk to you, face to face, man to man. No soldiers or sparrows, no weapons to try and resolve this matter peacefully."

The High Sparrow shook his head. "Margaery and Loras Tyrell swore sacred vows and lied. The Father judges us all, sons of royalty, to sons of fishermen. If you break his was you will be punished. The Gods laws must be appied to all equally."

Roland smirked in amusement. it took all his willpower to not keel over with laughter. "If that is true High Sparrow than why aren't you in a cell."

That took the High Sparrow off guard, and Roland walked closer to him. "Have you ever sinned High Sparrow?"

The old man nodded reluctantly, "greatly, many times."

Roland continued. "You said that all sinners are equal so by all rights that should imply an equal punishment?"

"I have already been whipped for my wickedness, King Roland." The High Sparrow turned around and lifted his roughspun robe revealing no less that a hundred scars across his back.

Roland nodded in acknowledgement. "If you had been so wicked than who are you to judge other who's sins I daresay are less serious than yours."

"I serve the gods now King Roland." The High Sparrow insisted. "The Gods demand justice."

"How do your gods communicate these demands then?" Roland asked his voice coated in amusement. "Raven or Horse?"

"Through the Holy Texts, the Seven Pointed Star" The High Sparrow replied. "If you don't have one I'll give you my own."

"The Holy Texts?" Roland retended to think. "Ahh yes you mean that little book that was written by corrupt men that wanted to control the aspects of our lives?" Roland reached into his jerking an pulled out a book with a seven pointed star on it.

"The Gods wrote those texts," The High Sparrow said indignantly.

"Than the gods have the worst handwriting I've ever seen,"

The High Sparrows eyes widened. Roland continued. "I suppose you would arrest my wife Sansa if you could get your hands on her? Simply because she prays to trees instead of stars."

"Yes I would." The High Sparrow confirmed. "Your lady wife worships pagan gods."

"The crow accused the raven of being black." Roland laughed. "At least I can see her gods, it actually gives credibility if you can actually see who you are praying to. She has never harmed anyone yet you would convict her all the same."

"Everyone must face judgement by the gods," The High Sparrow replied.

"Judge not lest you be judged in turn." Roland said calmly. "For in the way you judge, so shall you be in kind"

The High Sparrow's eyes norrowed. "Who told you such a thing?" He demanded.

"The Father," Roland gestured towards the statue. "Surely you've heard of him."

"Do not mock the gods in their house King Roland," The High Sparrow warned him or maybe you would like to join the Tyrells in a cell of your own."

"The crimes of the Tyrells are very serious to you then?"

"Yes," the High Sparrow turned and walked away, but Roland was far from finished. "Not the Guest Right though?"

The High Sparrow turned towards Roland confused. "You obviously don't consider the violation of the guest right all that serious a sin."

That angered the High Sparrow and walked back towards Roland as quickly as he could though due to his age it wasn't fast. "Of course we do! We take all sins seriously!"

Roland cocked an eyebrow. "Truly? Because I dn't see you or your lackey's going after any Freys."

The High Sparrow froze at the implication. "The Freys were hundreds of miles away your grace," he reasoned.

"So you would let mere distance stop you from serving justice?" Roland retorted. He came closer to the old man. "Do you know what I think, I think your afraid. So far you have terrorized brothels, merchants, and men that simply prefer the company of other men. The one thing they have in common is they are unable to defend themselves against your armed heathans. Yet against those who have committed the most vile of crimes such as the Freys. You do nothing against them since they will likely bite you. Against those who are able and willing to fight back, you have the courage of the very bird you associate yourselves with."

"The Freys will their due in time." The High Sparrow reasoned.

"What are you waiting for?" Roland wondered, "Hell to freeze over? The most important time is now High Sparrow. Seeing as your gods and followers don't have the spine to do it, I will take matters into my own hands. I will ask again, please release Margaery and Loras Tyrell."

"No. They must be punished your grace."

He sighed knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with this fool. "Very well, it is a pity we could not come to an understanding. Still I tried," he turned and walked out. He came out of the sept and was met by his men. They rode back to the Red Keep.

"What are your orders now my king?" Lord Beric asked.

Roland looked at him with a fire in his eyes. "We are going back to the sept tonight."

As nightfall approached Roland, and his renegades numbering some 40 members prepared for an assault on the Sept of Baelor. They donned boiled leather and were armed with ropes, nets, gauntlets and long knives. They didnt want to make noise and wished to prevent spilling blood on holy ground.

"Fate favours us," Roland declared. "Tonight is a new moon, we strike hard, fast and with discretion. Remember we will be entering holy ground so no blood is to be spilled use your knives only in dire need and if they are not on holy ground." The renegades nodded in acknowledgement and covered themselves in dark hooded cloaks.

The night looked peaceful, and quiet. A fog had decended on the city. as hooded men silently made their way to the Great Sept. The sept was expected to be guarded as the militant stood dutifully before the entrance.

Swampy Meg a member of Roland's guard, rushed in front of the sparrows crying for help. Behind her, a group of men tackled her and appeared to be preparing to rape her. A few of the Sparrows rushed in to aid the woman. They were cut down by the laughing men. The rest of the sparrows rushed in to aid their brothers. The moment their feet had passed the steps of the sept, Roland and the rest of his men slipped quietly behind them and slit their throats. Roland gestured with his head and they sheathed their knives and walked up the steps of the sept.

As Roland ordered they crept quietly up the steps and enters the Sept. The attack came so swiftly that the sparrows inside had no chance to react. Many were knocked out with a blow from the gauntlets. Others were ensnared by nets and rendered unconsious by being choked with ropes. Roland and his companions kept their faces hidden and disguised their voices. to avoid being identified.

As most of the Renegades fought the Sparrows, Roland, Gendry, Lord Beric, Anguy, Lem Lemoncloak, Pello Greenbeard and the mad huntsman rushed to the dungeons. They were met by fierce resistance including a number of septas, but they were eventually subdued. One cell was guarded by a large woman. She tried to attack Roland, he struck her with a heavy blow to the stomach causing her to keel over in pain before knocking her out with a chokehold. The renegades rifled through the guards until they found the keys. They opened every cell freeing other captives until they finnally found the pair they had been looking for.

Roland opened the door and entered the cell, inside was Margaery Tyrell. The days in the cell had not been king to her she looked starved and dirty but alive. The noise had woken her, she looked up surprised to see who was at the door.

"Let's get you back to Tommen, Lady Margaery." Roland said in a disguised voice.

"Who are you?" she wondered.

"An ally," came the reply.

Roland and his men walked out with the captives who immediately ran out save for the Tyrells. The rest of the renegades had subdued the last of the Sparrows. The High Sparrow layed on the ground unconscious.

"What now my lord." Beric asked.

Roland regarded the unconcious Sparrows for a moment, "Take them outside the sept and slit their throats," he ordered. "Lay them out in groups of seven then castrate them and stuff their cocks in their mouths. But remember spill no blood on holy ground."

""What of him?" Beric gestured to the High Sparrow.

"Bind him and gag him."

After they had done as they were ordered, Roland, and the Renegades escorted the Tyrells back to the Red Keep.

They arrived back at the Red Keep just before dawn. The Tyrells were taken to their chambers to recover from the events of the past week. After donning proper attire, the Tyrells entered the dining hall. Cersei stared at them in disbelief, Tommen leaped up and rushed to his wife.

"Margaery," Tommen breathed kissing her and embracing her tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for not doing anything. Could you ever forgive me?"

Margaery smiled at Tommen . "Oh my sweet sweet prince their is nothing to forgive. She returned the embrace. Her head looked over Tommen's shoulder glaring daggers at Cersei.

Olenna Tyrell embraced her grandson. "Did that weasel hurt you?" she asked.

Loras nodded, "they kept wanting me to confess."

"How did you get out?" Cersei asked doing her best to remain calm.

"I broke them out," a voice answered. The Tyrells turnd to see the hooded figure that had rescued them enter the room.

"Who are you to have done such a thing?" Cersei demanded.

"You should remember your place-" The figur removed his hood and finished his sentence, "-mother."

Everyone in the hall stared at Roland in shock. The Tyrells immediately bowed. "Your grace," They said getting over the shock. "You rescued us?"

Roland nodded, "Why wouldn't I, You are guests in my home and shall be treated with the proper respect as expected of your host."

"The High Sparrow just let them go?" Cersei wondered incredulously.

Roland shook his head. "I tried talking, it failed. So I chose a more firm approach." Roland drew a dager and ran his finger along the blade with a sadistic smile on his face."

"Your actions will turn the faith against us." She scolded him.

Roland smirkedand waved his hand dismissively in the air. "A Stag does not concern itself with the whining of the sparrow. Besides YOUR actions againsyt the Tyrells are questionable at best."

"I had nothing to do with what happened to the Tyrells?" Cersei lied.

Roland closed his eyes trying to keep from exploding. "Mother, I am not a simpleton like Joffrey was so please don't treat as such. What happened to the Tyrells was only made possible because of your stupidity."

Roland's face darkened as he walked slowly towardas her. "You restored the faith militant without my consent." Cersei tried to remain calm, but her sons angry Blus eyes terrified her as she used all her will power to stay where she was. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO SUCH A THING."

"I am the queen Roland," Cersei protested.

"NO," Roland snapped, he advance on her. Cersei's resolve broke and she found herself pressed against the wall. "Get this through your head mother. You are not queen anymore, you do not rule anymore, You have no power anymore. The only power you have is the power I ALLOW you to have."

Cerei looked at him trembling with both fear and rage.

Roland backed away his voice became uncomfortably calm as he grabbed her arm. "Although I must admit I'm impressed." everyone looked at Roland confused as he continued. "The way you played the role of a power hungry former queen determined to undermine her son is ODDLY IMPRESSIVE!" As he said this he pulled at her arms practically throwing her onto a nearby chair. Cersei stumbled into the chair as she took a seat her eyes wide.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOUR ACTIONS HAVE COST US?!" He roared. "Of course not you never had to really work for anything in your life."

"How do you think I got to where I am Roland?" Cersei asked her temper flaring after hearing those words."

"Scheming is not working mother," Roland retorted. He turned to the door and called in the guards. Men wearing black and gold stepped in. Ever since he had arrived to the Capitol, Roland had replaced the Lannister men with Baratheon ones.

"Take my mother back to her chambers," he said with a grim expression on his face. It was clear that he was showing great reluctance in doing this. "She is not to leave or have any visitors without my permission."

Cersei's eyes went wide as she realized what her son was about to do. The guards grapped her arms gently and led her out. "You can't do this!" she shrieked. "I am your mother Roland!"

Roland sighed deeply. "I know mother, which is why this is so hard for me to do. But you have forced my hand Mother I can no longer trust you." The guards took her away as Roland turned to the Queen of Thorns.

"My action will likely have consequences to them," He said grimly.

"It is possible your grace," Lady Olenna agreed.

"Can't we persuade him somehow?" Margaery asked.

Roland shook his head, "not with this man, People like the High Sparrow don't want anything reasonable like money or power. They cannot be bribed, bullied, reasoned or negotiated with. They would burn this world it it would make it follow the seven."

"What would you have us do Your grace?" The Queen of Thorns asked.

"It is likely that another Faith militant uprising will begin," He explained. "When it does happen, can I count on House Tyrell's support in dealing with them?"

The Old woman looked at Roland for a moment and nodded. "You rescued my grandchildren from that little weasel, for that we are grateful to you. House Tyrell is at your command."

The next day anservant woke Roland with news of a disturbance in the city. Roland put on his armour and his new sword Red Rain now rnamed Red Storm and looked out from the battlements. The High Sparrow was standing at the gates behind him were hundreds of Sparrows. Roland sighed knowing this would happen. He walked down to the gates and exited the castle with his guard."

"What can I do for you this morning High Sparrow?" He asked in a friendly voice.

"You committed sacrilege last night, Roland Baratheon The High Sparrow said darkly and you must pay for your atrocities."

"What exactly did I do last night?" Roland asked pretending to look offended.

"You attacked holy men in the Great Sept and freed the sinner we had there." The High Sparrow accussed.

Roland put a hand to his heart. "I am shocked and hurt by such serious accusations. Why last night I was in my chambers reading late into the night."

"I know you are responsible for this," The High Sparrow insisted.

"So you have proof of this claim" Roland retorted. "Or do you like to spread falsehoods like a sinful tavern goer."

"Who else would?" The High Sparrow reasoned. "Your brother is too weak to stand against us and your mother supports our actions."

"The Tyrells have reason enough to attack you," Roland quipped.

The High Sparrow's eyes narrowed and realized the trap. He truly didn't have any proof that Roland had anything to do with the attack. Even if he did Roland would point the finger at the Tyrells and the Tyrells would point their finger at Roland."

"Surrender the Tyrells," the high Sparrow demanded. "To defy us is to defy the gods."

Rland smiled and unsheathed Red Storm ever so slightly, "If you want them so badly, come and get them," Roland challenged. The renegades drew their own weapons, and on the battlements archers knocked their arrows. "You don't have enough birds to hurt me, I'll use them as mortar to make a wall."

The High Sparrow glared daggers at the young Stag. "You cannot stall justice forever Roland," he declared. "The Gods demand it, even if you kill me, we will not stop-"

The High Sparrows declaration was cut off by Roland's laughter. "My dear High Sparrow, Roland said with a smile. "Who said anything about killing you. Roland came forward and rested his hand on the High Sparrows shoulder, the Militant tried to move in but the high Sparrow stopped them as Roland continued. "If I kill you I make you a martyr, thousands will rally behind your unfortunate demise. I have no intention on turning you into a figure the people will cherish. No, I have other plans for you."

The High sparrow gave the king a wide smile, "Have you ever sowed the field King Roland?" The High Sparrow asked, "Have you ever reaped the grain?" The High Sparrows smile turned into a grin, "you are the few and we are the many and when the many stop fearing the few than your power will crumble." The High Sparrow turned and walked away when he heard laughing. he turned and saw Roland come up to him.

"Silly little sparrow," Roland said smiling. "The many don't fear the few, the many fear the many. They fear what will happed when there is no few to keep things in line. Sheep need a Shepherd. If you bring down the established order chaos quickly ensues. You picked the wrong time to rise High Sparrow because your supposed piety has blinded you to one thing. Winter is Coming and winter brings the cold and famine. The people need food and clothes more than they need mild offenders in prison. Then when they are starving and freezing, when push comes to shove. Those many you think you command will eat each other. The only question is will you be first or last on their banquet." The High Sparrow looked at him in disbelief and he looked at the crowd and doubt formed in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a prologue to the previous chapter, includes the storyline of the Telltale game_

Roland was fuming over the recent events. First the Starks were accused of treason then Eddard Stark was executed. Despite what his family claimed, Roland continued to hold Ned Stark in a high regard considering him a man of true integrity. He did his best to comfort Sansa, but he knew she might never recover from this.

In spite of changrin of his family and nobles Roland refused to set her aside and continued to treat Sansa well. Often taking her hand as they walked. The lords and ladies stared at the prince in disbelief, but Roland made it plain that he care little for their feelings and that he was batter then they were. Arya was nowhere to be found, his own mother thought she was dead but Roland suspected that Arya had survived. But now Sansa was along in a den of lions and rats "I'm all she has now," he thought sadly.

Behind him, Ser Barristan kept a close eye on the couple. When his Brother and Mother dismissed Ser Barristan from the kingsguard, Roland stepped forward and offered him to be Roland's sworn sword. The old knight agreed with a smile.

His mother of course protested. "He's an old man, he's not fit to protect you Roland."

Roland turned to her and cocked his eyebrow. "And this lot is?" Roland asked. "Meryn Trant? Borros Blount? They're not fit to guard a privy. Before him he could see that Ser Meryn was fuming, Roland didn't care.

A few days after Ned Stark's death, Roland went to see Sansa and noticed she had a bloody lip. Roland came up to her, his thumb gently touched the cut and demended who did it. Sansa would not say at first but after much coaxing Roland learned the identity of the man.

Roland stormed down the halls of the Red Keep, his stride was easy but his face was burning. Turning the corner he finally found the pest he was looking for. Ser Meryn Trant was currently off duty drinking Roland advenced towards him quickly. Ser Meryn looked up and before he could stannd Roland drew an dagger and plunged it into Ser Meryn's left hand. Ser meryn Opened his mouth to scream but Roland wrapped his fingers around the man's neck causing him to gag

"You struck Sansa," Roland growled, "now she's has a bloody lip."

"I was obeying your brother the king," Ser Meryn snarled between gasps of pain.

"I don't care," Roland snapped, "nobody harms Sansa." He leaned close to his ear and whispered. "You know what they removed from Varys. If you ever touch her again, I will remove something from you. And believe me, they will be things you will miss much more." With that Roland removed the dagger and called for Pycelle.

Roland was overjoyed what his uncle Tyrion arrived. Together Roland Tyrion began making preparations for war. Roland had door bolts and drop open bars installed for the door of everyons personal quarters. He also over saw the construction of balistas and catapults for the walls.

One Day while Roland was sparring with Ser Barristan, a servant rushed towards him and whispered something that filled him with dread. With great haste Roland rushed to the throne room. He arrrived in time to see Ser Meryn slap Sansa's legs with the flat end of his sword.

"STOP!" Roland thundered, his voice bounced off the walls magnifying the sound. The whole room devided to make way for the Black Prince, Roland knelt before Sansa, seeing her Tearstreaked face was more than he could bear. He unclasped his cloak and draped it over her. He had Ser Barristan look after her while he dealt with Ser Meryn.

"It seems I was right about you Ser Meryn," Roland said his voice dangerously calm. "You are a disgrace to the white cloak."

"I am a knight that serves his king Prince Roland." Ser Meryn retorted.

Roland laughed coldly, "You're no knight, you're just a pink little rat, who's far to slow in the mind." Roland looked at Ser Barristan, "take Sansa to my chambers."

"She is staying here until I've punished her," Joffrey protested.

"She has been through enough brother ," Roland growled. Joffrey opened his mouth to say something but the words didn't come out. Roland turned back to Ser Meryn. "Draw your sword Meryn Trant." Ser Meryn paled and Roland continued, "you're pretty brave when your beating helpless girls, let's see how good you are at beating something that can fight back." Ser Meryn didn't draw his sword and Joffrey gave no order. With that Roland wheeled around and left the throne room. Afterward Roland pulled Ser Barristan aside and told him that from now on, his first priority would be to protect Sansa.

That night Roland came to visit Joffrey. "What do you want brother," Joffrey asked.

"Come with me," Roland said, "I have something to show you."

Oblivious to any gdanger, Joffrey followed Roland to the black cells. Roland opened one cell and showed Joffrey in. Within the cell was a man bound to the wall, his body covered in hideous scars and a sack over his face. Roland took a whip from the ground and cracked it. The whip lashed against the man's body creating a fresh scar. The man screamed in agony.

Joffrey watched the scene unfold with mild interest. "Why are you showing me this?' He asked.

Roland would the whip into loops and handed it to Joffrey. "Take it," he said with a smile. Joffrey looked at Roland confused.

"Why should I?"

"Do you know what is more satisfying than watching someone scream in agony.?" Joffey waited for the answer. "causing the agony personally." Roland gestured with the whip again and whispered, "do it."

Joffrey took the whip cautiously he unraveled it, raised his arm and cracked the whip with all his might. The whip created a new scar and the man screamed in pain. After the man stopped Joffrey did it again.

"How does it feel?" Roland asked.

Joffrey grinned, "it felt exhilerating," he said.

Roland smiled again. "then why are you stopping?" Joffrey swung the whip again and again, over and over. Each crack was followed by a scream. When Joffrey began doing it fast Roland stopped him. "Ease up Joffrey, wait between lashes or the old pain will dull into the new."

Joffrey nodded and continued the whipping. Finally Roland walked over to the man and pulled the sack off his head. Joffrey stared at the face of Meryn Trant, Joffrey reeled back in shock, "That man is one of my kingsgaurd," he exclaimed.

Roland nodded in acknowladgement, "yes he is, but he is not fit to guard you." Joffrey turned to his brother as Roland continued. "He is cowardly, simple and weak, he backed away from me when I challenged him. Is that the kind of man you think can protect you.

Joffrey thought on it and nodded. "You're right, we are Baratheon's, and Baratheons have no room for weakness such as his." Roland's smile broadened and pulled out a flaying knife and handed it to Joffrey. "He may die from his injuries," Joffrey frowned.

Roland nodded, "I suspect so, but there are rats all over Kings landing, I dout you will ever lack for flesh in the future."

Since that day the brothers reforged a bond that had been lost so many years ago. As a result Joffrey had not bothered Sansa again, not that he could since Ser Barristan always shadowed her. Roland played on Joffrey's thirst for blood to rid the city of miscreants. Murderers, thieves and rapists were arrested by the city watch, taken to the black cells of the Red Keep never to be seen again. Even some risen lords were not safe, Janos Slynt and Boros Blount later became among Joffrey's victims. In Lord Janos' place Bronn was named lord commander of the city watch.

In their free time the two brothers pushed around Lancel Lannister. Neither brother had forgiven their cousin for his part in the death of their father and Lancel became the roast of the family. Lancel had always been terrified of his cousins who were both physically more powerful than him. Though he was their elder, Lancel could hardly stand up to Joffrey let alone Roland. He was well aware of Joffrey's cruelty and Roland was like a miniature version of his father. He may have been a knight but what is a green knight compared to the King and the Black Prince.

Ever since Roland and Tyrion exposed Pycelle, the brothers even made Pycelle the subject of ridicule, tripping him, and mocking his unbearably slow stride and stutters. Roland was always annoyed by the old fool's ass licking as well as his performance of being decrepit. It he was going to act like a fool it was only fair that he be treated like a fool

Roland stayed in Kings Landing and fought in the Battle of the Blackwater. He was present when his grandfather Tywin was named hand of the King. Since Tywin's arrival, he and Roland spent time together discussing the state of the kingdoms over a game of Cyvasse. Roland had his own version of the pieces. His light horse was mounted archers, his crossbowmen were longbowmen, his catapults were scorpions. When Tywin asked him about the scorpions Roland replied that it was a scorpion that slew the mighty dragon Meraxes.

"You mutilated one of your brother's kingsguard," Tywin stated as a mere fact.

Roland shrugged, "the little parasite had it coming."

"Aye?" Tywin questioned. "But it is difficult to find replacements for a kingsguard Roland."

Roland chuckled, "any simpleton with a sword could beat three Meryn Trants, and five Borros Blounts, finding more suitable replacements will not be difficult if you know where to look."

Tywin nodded and changed the topic. "Your mother wants break your betrothal to Sansa Stark. She and the other nobles don't think it would be proper for a prince to marry the daughter of a traitor."

Roland's eyes darkened, "If my mother thinks I am backing down then she best be prepared to be sorely disappointed. As for the ass kissers that call themselves nobility they can shove their heads up each other's asses."

Tywin had to fight to hold back a smile. "You love her, truly."

Roland nodded, "that is the main reason I am marrying her, being the daughter of a great house is merely a bonus to me."

"You should tread lightly with that," Tywin warned. "Men who marry for love often ruin their house. Just ak Aegon the Fifth."

Roland looked up at his grandfather, "You married for love," Roland pointed out, "and it turned out well enough for you."

Tywin studied his grandson carefully. "Sometimes I believe you are too clever for your own good, one day it might get you killed."

Roland sighed, "all men must die grandfather, nothing is immortal."

Tywin nodded in approval, "What of Ice?"

Roland looked at his grandfather confused, Tywin elaborated. "The Stark sword, you stole it from Ilyn Payne."

Roland shook his head, "stealing requires ownership, you cannot steal what was already stolen. Besides I need a gift for my bride in any case."

Tywin had wanted to melt the sword down to make two for his own house. But it wasn't worth fighting Roland over it.

Roland laughed, "don't worry," he said. "You'll get your valyrian steel soon enough. I just need a few things."

"What would that be?" Tywin asked suspiciously.

"Your leave," Roland said. "After I wed Sansa, give me your blessing so I can raise an army and deal with the Ironborn."

"Your brother's wedding will be soon though," Tywin pointed out.

Roland nodded, "To my great regret, however when I am through with the Ironmen I will be sending him valyrian steel as well. The ironborn have two, I'll take them both and send them to you. One shall be my brothers and one shall be House Lannisters. Besides, since I shall inherit the north it is in our best interest that all obsticals are removed when I take it."

Tywin took a sip of wine and thought for a moment. Should Roland prove successful then they would be another step closer to total victory and he would be getting the one thing he had been trying to obtain for years. In the end Tywin Lannisters agreed.

Roland and Sansa's wedding was a small ceremony. Comprised of only a handful of the people that mattered, including the Lannisters and Tyrells. They married in the Sept as tradition dictated. But unknownto everyone, Roland and Sansa were already married. They had done so in secret in the Godswood. Sansa was smiling, which Roland was glad for. It was the first genuine smile she had snce her father's death.

The dinner went on relatively smooth until the end. Joffrey clapped His hands "Time for the bedding ceremony!" He announce gleefully.

"There won't be a bedding ceremony Joffrey." Roland declared darkly.

Joffrey waved him off with a laugh, "Where is your respect for tradition brother?"

"I killed it along with the rest of the vulgar, primitive customs such as this bedding ceremony.

"The Bedding ceremony is an age old practice, Prince Roland." Pycelle objected.

Roland scoffed, "so is the First Night, there is a reason we rid ourselves of that." He turned to the crowd and his voice thundered around the room. "I never understood why any man would let other men lay their perverted hands on their wives." He turnd to Joffrey, "Would you let lesser men touch your queen Joffrey?" Joffrey tok a look at his wife, Roland leaned close to his ear and whispered. "As the vow says she is yours and yours alone, share her with no one Joffrey she belongs to you."

Joffrey's annoyed face broke into a smile, "very well Roland, have your wife." Roland returned the smile and patted him on the shoulder. "Enjoy the feast brother, I will enjoy the desert." Roland took Sansa's Hand and led her to their temporary chambers.

Once they had secured the door Roland let out a sigh of relief. "If I had to stand those leeches for a single moment I'll cut my heart out with a cheese knife."

Sansa looked at her new husband. She had seen this moment in her dreams but in her dreams her family was there also. Roland had written to Robb explaining the situation and hoped that they won't bear him any ills. He also requested that he sent a someone to act as Sansa'a sworn shield. Sansa couldn't stand the waiting any longer. No sooner had Roland turned around then Sansa rushed over to him and pressed her lips to his own.

Roland was taken off guard but before long he returned the affection their hands running over each others clothed bodies. fingers entangled in their hair. Roland broke the kiss and he caressed her cheek gently. 'His hands are callous,' she thought, 'these are the hands of a warrior, who has held swords, fought men, taken lives.'

Roland spoke first, "I know what my family expects of me and I couldn't care less." He stroked her face, "I will not force this upon you Sansa, we can wait until you are ready. For as long as it takes, doesn't have to be tonight."

Sansa shook her head, "I waited long enough my love," she replied. "I have loved you ever since I kissed you during at my father's tourney. I use to like your brother, but I was young, foolish and soft. I learned my lesson the hard way, If it weren't for you I might of flung myself from the traitor's walk. You gave me strength Roland," Sansa took his hand and placed it between her legs, "so now I give you this."

Roland and Sansa took it slowly, disgarding their clothing and laying in the bed. The nights had grown cold, They pulled the covers over them and there looking into each other's eyes they made love in the light of the fireplace. Sansa let out a gasp of pain Roland stopped his movements until Sansa urged him to continue. Their bodies moving in sync, as their hands explored each other for the first time.

After their wedding, Roland began making preparations to leave he called the banners to Storm's End, a he said farewell to his family. Robb had sent Dacey Mormont to the capitol to be Sansa'a sworn shield. Joffrey cheekily remimnded him of the promised gift. Roland nodded in agreement. Secretly Roland took their highborn captives with him as well, these included Robett Glover, Harrion Karstark and Wylis Manderly. Roland claimes that he intends to imprison them in Storm's End safe from any rescue attempts by the Starks or the Brotherhood without Banners. He left Ser Barristan in the Red Keep to look after Tommen.

By the time he had reached Storm's End, the banners had already gathered, 10,000 men. Roland chose to leave Sansa in Storm's End were she would be safe and away from the Lannisters. Sansa begged him not to leave her, but Roland kissed her deeply and vowed that he would return. His dog Shadow ever by his side.

Roland's army took ships provided by Paxtor Redwyne to join up with the Tyrell fleet stationed at the Shield Islands. Mace had sent Randyll Tarly with 60,000 men to aid Roland in his invasion. Roland led the force from his flagship King Robert's Hammer, behind him were 200 warships of the Redwyne fleet as well as trading vessels filled with men. Since the Iron fleet was currently in Moat Cailin Roland knew the isles were vulnerable. He made short work of the longships defending the islands before launching his invasion. He sent Paxtor Redwyne to trap the ironfleet in the fever river while his army stormed ashore.

Roland divided his army into 7 forces each containing 10,000 men. Each force would attack a certain island. Roland had simple rules for the engagement. Kill all men, the rest shall be exiled to Essos. They were to strip the island clean of everything that wasn't nailed down.

The smaller islands Old Wyk, Blacktyde and Saltcliff were easily subdued. At Old Wyk, Roland slew Dunstan Drumm in single combat taking his sword Red Rain for his own and renaiming it. The other Islands Great Wyk, Harlaw and Orkmont put up much greater resistance but eventually they too fell to Roland's army while he took the sword Nightfall.

Just as he began laying siege to Pyke, Roland learned about the Red Wedding. Deep down Roland burned with anger over the death of one of his closest friends. But instead of lashing out he bottled up his rage and saved it for later. He also learned of the titles given to the architects of the red wedding, including the Boltons being named warden of the north. Roland was glad about that. By making Roose a rival claimant to the north, Roland would be able to eliminate him without incurring grandfather's wrath. Not that he cared if he did. Roland gathered his stormlords and tasked Randyll Tarly with taking Pyke.

Roland landed in Torrhen's Square where he made short work of a force of Ironborn led by Dagmer Cleftjaw. After Torrhen's Square, Roland liberated Deepwood Motte before marching to Ironwrath. Ironwrath is the seat of House Forrester, loyal bannermen to the Starks, they were currently in a strife with House Whitehill who served the Boltons. Roland send Harrion to rally the Karstarks and Wylis to rally the Manderlys.

Roland gave Robett command of the bulk of his men and send him to Highpoint to deal with the Whitehills, while he took the rest and marched to Ironwrath. In a stroke of luck Roland arrived about the same time that Lord Ludd Whitehill and Ramsay Snow were visiting the castle.

Robet sent a raven to Ironwrath explaining the situation so the sentries at Ironwrath opened the gates to Roland and his men. When he noticed Whitehill men about his eyes burned. He approached the leader of them.

"You lot are Whitehill men yes?" He asked the leader. The Whitehill man nodded, "Then I have something for you." The man cocked an eyebrow as Roland drew a Red Rain and plunged it into the man's stomach. The man gasped in pain before Roland opened up his stomach completely spilling his guts on the ground, the man died slowly and in agony.

Roland raised his sword to the shocked people in the castle. "Bolton and Whitehill are the enemy," he declared. "REMEMBER THE STARKS, REMEMBER YOUR LORD, REMEMBER THE RED WEDDING!" At this Roland's men drew their weapons and the Forresters did the same. Out numbers and off guard the Whitehill soldiers stood no chance as they were hacked to pieces. Roland grabbed one whitehill soldier by the neck and had him show Roland to the Great Hall at sword point

Ludd Whitehill and Ramsay Snow were talking with Ethan Forrester discussing terms of fealty. "You can't trust a forrester," Lord Whitehill said smugly, "they murdered our men."

"Don't worry Lard Whitehill, you shall be joining them soon enough."

Everyone in the hall turned to see a whitehill man staggering forward with his hande up. Before he could say anything a red blade pierced right through his body came upwards cutting the man nearly in two. Behind him a young man in black armour removed his blade letting the man slump to the floor. The man looked up and grinned, "well, well, well," he said in a delighted tone as he slowly waked towards the group. "This is an unexpected but most welcome surprise. I come to Ironwrath for food and rest as well as enjoy some honorable northern hospitality. Yet I happen to stumble upon a pair of gutter rats as well." Roland eyed Ludd and Ramsay as he said this. "But it's not just any rabble it's 'Lard' Whitehill and the Roose Bolton's bastard bitch."

Ramsay nearly snapped at being called a bastard as well as a bitch. But from behind Roland an large black dog emerged snarling and it's teeth bared. the snarling hound caused Ramsay to pause for a moment.

"I'll gut you where you stand you insolent boy," Ludd roared and that's when he noticed Ethan Forrester kneeling before the newcomer. Ethan smiled and said, "Prince Roland, we did not expect you to arrive until tomorrow."

Roland smiled, "The ironborn proved to be weaker than I expected. Allow me to offer by sincere condolences for your loss. Your Father and brother were good loyal man just like their king." Roland glared at Ludd Whitehill disgust evident, "which is more than I can say for this degenerate lot."

Upon nrealizing who Roland was Ludd's face paled and he instantly dropped to one knee. "Forgive me good prince," he tried to apologize.

Roland laughed, "it's far too late to beg forgiveness I fear, but it's good to see you in your rightful place, Roland landed a heavy kick right into Ludd's face sending him spawling on the ground. When he tried to get up, Rpland placed his foot on Ludd's neck and continued. "Underneath my boot-heel." As Ludd struggled Roland began thinking. "Ludd, gods what a stupid name. who named you? Some bloated simplton with a mouthful of shit."

"Y-you wont get away w-with this." Ramsay declared though his eyes were fixed on the Shadow. When my father hears of this he'll flay you alive."

Roland smiled in amusement. "Will he now?" He mocked, "but how will he do that without an army. If I recall correctly, most of his army as well as Whitehill's are trapped south of the neck. I have 10,000 men as well as most of the north on my side. So I ask again how will Roose Bolton accomplish such a feat."

Ludd's face paled, "why are you doing this?"

Roland laughed, "it's quite simple really. See Roose Bolton was recently named warden of the north. Unfortunately that creates a problem since MY son by Sansa Stark is to inherit the north. Due to Roose Bolton is holding the title that belongs to my son, that makes that Roose is a threat to me. Since he stabbed his liege lord in the back, I must not take chances. Thus I have decided to exterminate the threat as well as the allies of said threat."

Roland snapped his fingers and dozens of baratheon men swarmed the hall they seized Ludd and Ramsay. The bastard tried to fight but one man knocked him out.

Ludd Whitehills began shaking when he realized what that meant. "What of my family?" He cried out. Roland's smile broadened, "and now the rains weep over your halls with not a soul to hear."

Ludd struggled, "please good prince have mercy," He begged, they didn't have anything to do with the red wedding, please spare my children I beg of you."

Roland glared at the man, "you should of thought if that before you betrayed Robb Stark." Ludd began to weep and Roland leaned towards him. "Do not fret, I won't kill all of them just you and your remaining sons. Your daughter will be wed to a loyal bannerman of House Stark I hear that she use to love Asher Forrester. Why don't we bring those two lovebirds back together shall we? He'll even get Highpoint since their won't be any of your family left to object." Roland laughed as Ludd was dragged away weeping before he turned to the Forresters

"Well," Roland clasped his hands together, "I think that makes your dilemma here much more simple. Ethan stood up, "you have out utmost gratitude for your help today. The halls of Ironwrath are yours, It would honor me if you would be our guest.

Roland smiled, "It is I who is honor to be among people with integrity."

After the incident in Ironwrath, Roland continued to help stablize the North. He feasted with the Northern Mountain clans, gaining their loyalty, Highpoint had been captured and Gwyn Whitehill was sent to Ironwrath until Asher arrived. Roland's men stopped a thenn raiding party from attacking a farming villaige, and stumbled across another one that was hidden in the cliffs. most were killed save for two a large bearded man and a red haired took them captive and told them to deliver a message to Mance Rayder saying the King 'behind the wall' wished to discuss terms.

Roland arrived to Castle Black where he helped Jon deal with mutineers. During their attack on Castle Black Roland released his wildling captives to deliver his message. He would let the wildling through the wall if they helped to man the wall against the White Walkers, Mance and most of the wildling accepted and the deal was made. Alliser Thorne and many of the night's watch tried to object but Roland's men prevented them from acting against him. During his time at the Wall, Roland was joined by his uncle Stannis, Stannis bent the knee to his nephew and Roland welcomed him with open arms.

Roland smiled warmly, "I'm glad to see you again uncle Stannis, I believed you had betrayed us all."

"I believed you were a captive," Stannis replied.

Roland shook his head. "It takes more that a fancy castle to hold me." Before Roland could say more, Stannis bent the knee to his nephew.

"Why do you bend the kne to me uncle, Roland asked confused. "I am not the king." It was then that all of castle black fell silent. Roland looked around and realized something was amiss.

Stannis rose and placed a hand o his nephew's shoulder. "Roland, Joffrey is dead, he was poisoned at his own wedding."

Roland was shocked to learn about Joffrey's death and was more shocked to learn of Tyrion's trial and conviction. The fact they convicted his uncle infuriated Roland, though he wasn't surprised that it happened. Everyone seemed to hate his uncle for no reason at all. Thus complicated things greatly for him Tyrion had always been the one he could trust, now he had one less reliable person to turn to.

Roland spent a few days at Castle Black to rest before heading back south. One day Roland stormed out of the King's Tower his fists clenched and his eyes burning.

Stannis took notice and approached him, "What is ythe matter Roland?"

Roland was fuming. "that red whore dared to suggest that I sacrifice Shireen to her God."

That enraged Stannis that she would even say such a thing, "she should not of said that," he said grimly.

Roland however was still angered. "We must rid ourselves of her uncle or she will lead us to utter destruction." After a moment of thinking, Roland spoke again. "I shall bring Shireen with me when I go south."

It was then that Lady Melisandre walked over to the two Baratheons. "Your cousin must stay," she insisted. "The lord of light has need of her-."

Befire she could finish, Roland grabbed her by the throat and squeezed. She gasped for breath as he lifted her up from the ground.

"I don't care what you or your fire god want," he growled. "Whatever you had planned for Shireen, she will not be a part of it." Roland threw her aside causing her to flee and he turned to his uncle. "This is no place for Shireen uncle and I don't want my cousin near that fanatical bitch."

Stannis looked between Roland and Melisandre before nodding to Roland. "Take care of her," he said quietly.

Roland nodded, "always." He took another look at Melisandre, "We must rid ourselves of her uncle."

Stannis stared at his nephew as he realized what Roland was implying. "She has already done so much," he reasoned, "we need her."

Roland shook his head. "all she has done benefit her and her alone. The Tyrells are screaming for your blood uncle but I may be able to pacify them If I get the right scapegoat. One in red and whispering lies. "Do what you need to Uncle and bring her to me."

Roland and Shireen said their farewells. Roland tasked his uncle with dealing with the Boltons and their allies. Roland assigned Jon with the task of acting as a Steward to Winterfell until the remaining Starks could be found. "There must always be a Stark in Winterfell Jon," Roland told him, "and you may be the last."

Roland's first target was the Ironborn-held Moat Cailin. Moat Cailin may have been impassable from the south but from the north it could be easily taken. With the Iron Islands razed, the garrison surrendered without a fight. Roland then destroyed the army of 4,000 boltons and 2,000 Freys encamped in the south. The 400 Umbers encamped nearby were then allowed to march north to their homes.

Instead of traveling by land Roland used his ships to sail from the fever river to Seagard thus avoiding the Twins. Once he landed at seagard Roland fell upon Black Walders seige lines decimating them and freeing Patrek Mallister from their custody. With his son returned Jason gladly bend the knee to Roland.

The breaking of the siege of Seagard was just the beginning, Roland cut a bloody path across the riverlands killing freys and liberating castles. He smashed Jonos Braken's force of 500 men besieging Raventree Hall. House Braken followed the same fate as house Whitehill with the Braken male line extinguished and Lord Brakens daughters made hostages of House Blackwood. After Raventree Hall, Roland descended upon the Freys at Riverrun slaughtering the entire Frey host of 2,000 men. Roland freed Edmure Frey and renounced both the Freys claim to the Riverrun and the Lannisters claim to the Darry. During the breaking of the siege of Riverrun, Roland recovered Robb Starks crown. Roland decided to keep is and have Sansa crown him with it if she wishes.

The Lannisters watch as Roland slowly unraveled his grandfather's work. Tywin Lanniatser had died as Roland was taking Moat Cailin and without his leadership, the Lannisters were lost on what to do next.

During his time in the riverlands, Roland recruited other warriors to his side, Including Sandor Clegane who was with Arya Stark, and Brienne of Tarth sent to find Arya with Podrick Payne. He was joined by members of the Brotherhood without Banners. Among them were Thoros of Myr, Harwin, Lem Lemoncloak, Anguy, Pello Greanbeard, the Mad Huntsman, Edric Dayne and Tom of Sevenstreams. After the final death of Beric Dondarrion, the brotherhood was taken over by Lady Stoneheart. Since her leadership the brotherhood had splintered due to her irrational actions.

Roland also managed to capture the Spicers and Westerlings. Roland decided to question them personally. Jeyne was first, as she stood before the new king Roland came up to her. "Did you love Robb?"

Jeyne stared up at him her face was puffy and her eyes bloodshot. "I did," she said. Roland noticed that she was clutching something in her hand . Roland lifted her hand up and realized that it was a crown. "Robb...made it...for me," She heaved. as her hand clutched the crown tighter. Roland placed her hand around her neck and forced her to look him in the eye. She tensed as his fingers tightened around her throat ever so slightly. After a moment he released her and led her to a tent where her mother was being held. "Wait her and listen closely to what is said." He told her, Jeyne nodded her eyes down cast.

Roland entered the tent and Sybell Spicer looked up at him her hands were chained and she sat stiffly. "Why am I chained like some prisoner?" She demanded, her voice laced in ice.

"Because you are a prisoner, MY prisoner," Roland retorted.

"On what grounds do you hold me and my family?"

Roland gave her an amused smile, "why treason of course."

Sybell tried to stand but two guards pushed her roughly back down onto the chair. "TREASON?" She shrieked.

"The King in the North," Roland clarified.

Sybells mouth opened slightly as she realized what this was about. "Your grandfather and I had an understanding about that," she said finally.

"So you don't deny your involvement in Robb Stark's death," Roland continued speaking calmly.

"That savage northern boy was a rebel, he wasn't worthy of my daughter. I had to make certain that she didn't bear his child. Your lord grandfather bid me to do so."

"I suppose your brother and cousin were also involved."

Sybell nodded, "They were, my brother and I orchestrated the red Wedding along with Walder Frey, Roose Bolton and Tywin."

olands eyes narrowed as he gave her a cold smile. "Did you hear all of that Jeyne?" He called behind him."

Sybell looked in horror as her daughter stepped hin her puffy eyes now ablaze. "Y-you monster," her voice shaking. "I-I loved Robb and you MURDERED HIM!" She lunged forward and started pounding on her mother with her tiny fists. Roland allowed jayne to let her anger out before prying her away from the older woman.

"It was for your own good girl," Sybell said. "Lord Tywin would of executed you and all of us."

But Jeyne would here none of it, "he was mine," she sobbed. "I don't even have a child to remember him by."

Roland placed a hand on her shoulder, "Your mother wronged you Jeyne Westerling, so I shall let you decide her fate."

Sybell's eyes widened as she looked at her daughter with desperate eyes. Jeyne returned the stare her eyes suddenly cold and filled with anger and pain. After a moment Jeyne turned to Roland, "do with her what you will, she is no mother of mine."

Roland nodded, "As you wish." gave a nod and the guards escorted Jeyne to another tent, her mother screaming after her. She took another look at Roland who was grinning at her. Despite her terror, Sybell still worrieed about her son and decided to ask Roland about it.

"Do you know the fate of my eldest son Raynald. He went to the wedding at the twins with the Stark rebel. He knew nothing of our plans. He may be captive at the twins-"

"Your darling boy is dead Sybell," Roland answered coldly. "Riddled with crossbow bolts by the very Freys you allied yourself with."

Sybell's mouth dropped open in shock and her eyes welled up with tears. Roland cupped her face lifting her face to meet his. "Your son was clearly a man of honor and integrity. When the Red Wedding started he sided with Robb and helped free his direwolf before he fell." Roland leaned forward. "I would have been content to wipe out both the Westerlings and the Spicers because of your treachery. If not for your son's act of courage and Jeynes genuine feelings for Robb, I would have done just that. But as a favour to your late son and Robb I will spare your precious brood."

Roland waved his hand and the guards dragged her out of the tent. They brought her to a clearing where a plateform had been raised. on the plateform were three posts. Rolph Spicer and Samwell Spicer were already tied to two of these posts.

Sybell exchanged glances between Roland and her family. Roland grinned, "you spicers have been nothing but a thorn in the westerlans since you arrived, fortunately there won't be any Spicers left after today."

As she was tied to the third post Sybell made a final plea. "Your grandfather promised us we would ba handsomely rewarded if we did this."

Roland replied in an all to sweet voice, "I am your reward Sybell, do you not find me handsome?" Instead of having a simple beheading, Roland released Shadow and the Mad Huntsman's pack upon them. The Spicers died screaming and in slow agony.

During his campaign in the Riverlands Roland aquired a large number of freys. They were Emmon, Ryman, Aenys, Jared, Edwyn, Black Walder, Rhaegar, Symond, Arwood, Big Walder and Little Walder. Roland used these hostages to wring out Greatjon Umber out of the Freys. To prove how serious he was, Roland executed several of his hostages. Black Walder, Ryman, Aenys, Edwyn, Jared and Symond Frey were all impaled in full view of the Twins.

Not even Emmon Frey was safe much to the shock of Roland's great aunt Gemma. "Roland," She tried to plea. Emmon is your great uncle by marraige to me, do you truly wish to become a kinslayer?"

Roland looked at Gemma with blank eyes. "House Baratheon recognizes no blood ties to house Frey. If you remember Aunt Gemma, Robb Stark was Tywin's grandson by marraige. Yet that meant little to your brother when he orchestrated the Red Wedding. Tell me aunt Gemma, if a marraige didn't stop Tywin Lannister, why should it stop me?"

"Because you are a better man than that," Gemma reasoned.

Roland face saddened as hs shook his head. "No Aunt Gemma I'm not, the Starks were better men."

With no one backing him, didn't take much for Roland to bully Old Walder into surrendering his captives. Roland declared that all Lannister forces were to leave the riverlands and return to their homes within the fortnight. Any Lannister that remained after this time would suffer the same fate as the Spicers.

With Tywin dead and their armies decimated, the days of the Boltons and Freys were numbered. In the North and the Riverlands, the people began to rise up against their treacherous overlords. Roland reinstated the Tullys as lords of Riverrun and Lords Paramount of the Trident. The Starks were another matter, most of the Starks were either missing or dead. Roland privately suspected that Bran and Rickon were still alive but nobody knew where they were. Until this was resolved, Roland had Wyman Manderly assist Jon with Ruling the north while Stannis dealt with Roose Bolton.

Now that the 'complications in the North and Riverlands had been taken care of, Roland finally marched back to King's Landing. Roland learned of the rise of a group of fanatics called the Sparrows. Roland sighed deeply. 'A king's work is never done.'


	3. Chapter 3

Before his brother's death, Roland knew that he would need to explain his actions. Fortunately he had a legitimate reason so he would be able to rectify it. But the unexpeccted deaths of Joffrey and Tywin changed everything for him. Roland couldn't decide how to feel about it on the one hand Joffrey and Tywin got what they earned. This also gave Roland a great deal of freedom in his furthur actions. On the other hand this meant that he was king, and being king meant a huge amount of responsibilities now rested on his shoulders. Roland would now have to correct every mistake that his family had made.

Roland shook his head, it would be best not to think of such things and began planning his retribution. Roland would be ruturning south filled with terrible resolve. His first act was to send a message to the contested 'Warden of the North.'

 _Roose Bolton_

 _I hope you enjoyed killing Robb Stark, because I'm certainly going to enjoy what I do to your pathetic excuse of a son. The North Remembers Bolton and so do I. One thing I can promise you, it will not be quick._

 _Signed Roland Baratheon The Black King._

Roland recent actions had earned him popular support amongst the people. Many saw him as delivering justice against the Freys for breaking the Guest Right. While other saw him as decreasing the power of his mother's house.

When Roland entered King's Landing he found that the Sparrows had been busy since he last heard of them. Cersei had transformed fanatics into a new faith militant. Roland almost laughed, this rabbled some old cockroach cobbled up is a poor excuse for an army. No matter a problem that can be easily rectified. He also learned that the Faith Militant had arrested the Tyrell children. 'It seems I have my work carved for me,' he said to Sandor Clegane.

As he and his band of companions now known as the Renegades made their way to the Red Keep a group of sparrows blocked their path. They wors black rags with chains, had seven pointed stars carved into their foreheads and held spiked clubs. The leader of the group looked oddly familiar.

Roland smiled broadly as he recognised the young man, he dismounted his horse and walked towards him. "Well, well, well, If it isn't my dear little cousin Lancel." He examined him from head to toe, "I see you have changed but I can't decide whether it's for the better."

Lancel glared at his cousin, much of the fear that he use to have of Roland had disappeared. "It's brother Lancel now Roland, many things have changed since you been away" Lancel replied.

Roland smirked, "indeed they have, so how can I help you this fine afternoon."

Lancell stepped forward his bare feet making not a sound. "Kings Landing need to be cleansed your grace of all sinners. It would do you well not to stand in our way."

Roland smiled like the amused father of a small child. "It seems religion has helped you grow claws Brother Lancel."

Lancel's eyes darkened ever so slightly, "I found peace in the Light of the seven Roland, perhaps the same can be done for you."

Roland chuckled, "You think carving your face and carrying a club makes you a soldier of the gods." Roland shook his head, "Gods have no need of for armies, not least one made up of bare-footed buffoons, that is why they are gods."

Roland reached out and cupped his cousin's cheek. "The cloth may be different but the flesh is the same. It makes no difference what you are with these sparrows, you'll always be a little lamby." Quick as a cat Roland plucked a strand of hair growing under Lancel's chin. He wheeled around and mounted Bane.

"Tred lightly Roland," Lancel warned. "This city has no room for those that defy the seven."

Roland replied with a broad smile. "It is you and the rest of your brothers who should tred lightly Lancel. You are barefoot and the ground is often filled with rats and vipers ready to take a bite."

With that Roland and his men rode past the Sparrows and made it to the Red Keep without any more delays. His first destination was his little brother. Roland entered the Red Keep and came to Tommen's room. Ever since Margaery and Loras were captured, Tommen was distraught. When Roland entered Tommen's chambers he found mother sitting there holding his hand. Cersei stood up and rushed to embrace her son, Roland returned the embrace. After they broke apart, Roland faced her. "Could you give me a moment with Tommen Mother? Perhaps I can reason with him."

Cersei nodded and left the room. As soon as she was gone Roland approched his little brother. Despite being four and ten, right now Tommen's distraught face reminded Roland of the little plump boy he used to look after when they were younger. Tommen rushed forward and hugged Roland tightly. Roland replied by patting Tommen's blond head.

When they broke Tommen looked at his older brother with watery eyes. "I love her Roland," he said desperately. "I love her."

Roland nodded in understanding. "Of course you do Tommen, she is a beautiful woman after all."

Tommen buried his face in his hands. "She's in a prison cell and I don't know what to do. MY WIFE IS BEING HELD BY FANATICS AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

Roland placed his hand on Tommen's shoulder. "Sit down before you hurt yourself," Tommen nodded weakly and took a seat. It was clear he was close to breaking. Roland sat next to him "There will be problems in life we just don't know the answers to. It is in these times that we turn to those close to us for support. It takes courage to admit when you need help, all you need to do is ask."

Tommen looked up at his older brother. He was almost a man now and shouldn't have to ask his big brother to fix his problems. But Margaery, the woman he loved was in a dungeon and he didn't know how to help her. Though he had no love for Joffrey, Tommen had always idolized Roland. Tommen thanked the gods every day that Roland was born before him. Roland was always the one with the plan for everything and the courage to do anything. "Will you help me get her back brother?"

Roland smiled warmly, somehow that smile made Tommen feel worse. The fact that Roland was so willing to help him without asking anything in return. "Of course Tommen, don't worry I will handle this. By tonight you will be reunited with your wife. Now what you need to do is fill your stomach. It won't do for Margaery to see you looking like a skeleton." Tommen nodded and began gulping down the food on his plate. Roland turned to leave then he stopped and added. "Tommen it would be best if you didn't tell your mother about this conversation." Tommen nodded again and turned back to his food.

Roland left and headed to his own chambers. as he walked to the council chambers Lady Olenna approached him. Before she could utter a word, Roland stopped her with a raised hand, "I know what you want Lady Olenna and I'm already working on a solution." Roland gave her a look to indicate that he wanted utmost discretion.

It didn't take long for Roland to liberate the Tyrells, as promised he had them back in the Red Keep by night time, Roland confined his mother to her chambers while tommen and Margaery retired to their chambers. Roland stayed to talk with Lady Olenna.

The queen of thorns spoke, "I don't know how you manage to pull it off but well done."

"I told you, I'm a man of my word," Roland said with a smile.

"Your mother won't be happy with your actions," Olenna pointed out.

Roland shrugged, "she best save her greivances for someone who cares. It's time the former queen regent learned a lesson in the real use of power."

"What will you do about this 'High Sparrow", Olenna wondered.

Roland sat back and put his hands together. "I have made my move, now I shall see what he does next."

"You should have him executed, your grace," Olenna insisted.

Roland shook his head, "doing that will martyr the High Sparrow, then I will never be rid of him or his cult. No lady Olenna, I need to understand exactly the kind of person I'm dealing with, then I can destroy him. In the morning I will reinstate Maegor's Law since it was revolked without proper approval by someone who had neither the right nor the power to do so. Cause ripples in the water and see how the fish react."

Lady Olenna nodded in approval, 'This boy is clearly Tywin's grandson, he exercised patience, caution and most of all cunning." Olenna smiled sadly, 'a pity that he couldn't be betrothed to Margaery.'

Roland stood up and bid Olenna goodnight, before leaving he turned and said. "By the way well done getting rid of Joffrey, he truly was a pest."

The Queen of Thorns stared in shock as Roland left the dining hall with what she was sure was a skip in his step.

Tommen and Margaery were abed, basking in the afterglow of the nights activity. After so long apart, the bottled up emotions finally flowed. In their first night Margaery had been surprised by Tommen's actions. At first he was timid, but soon he became bold until he placed his head between her legs. This was something margaery was unfamiliar with, but whatever it was she loved it. She didn't know that when Tommen turned 16, Roland had told Tommen about the 'southern kiss', which he claimed women like the best.

Afterwards Tommen roled over on his back his eyes staring at the ceiling. Margaery placed a soft hand on his chest.

"What's wrong Tommen," She asked gently.

Tommen sighed deeply before turning to her, "Do you think I'm weak Margaery."

Margaery's mouth opened in suirprise and shook her head. "No why would you ever think so?"

"You get arrested by the faith militant and what did I do? Nothing, instead I sat here and moped. Then when Roland returns and he took care of it in a single night. What will the lords and ladies think of me. Prince Tommen, a boy who only has to go to his big brother and he'll fix everything."

Margaery started stroking her husband's blonde hair. "You are a sweet boy Tommen, all boys are born different. Some are made to fight, some to lead, some to teach and others to follow. You are the youngest of four siblings, it is only natural that you would seek guidance from Roland and even Myrcella."

At the mention of Myrcella Tommen closed his eyes to fight back the tears. Roland was his idol, but Myrcella was the one he was closest to. With Myrcella, Tommen felt that he could tell her anything. She always had a certain fericoty behind her equally sweet nature. That as why it was so hard when Tyrion sent her to Dorne. "I miss her," he admitted.

Margaery nodded, "I know, Roland always told me how close you two were."

Tommen finally turned to her, "so you don't hate me even though I couldn't help you."

Margaery kissed him gently on the lips and smiled, "No Tommen I could never hate you."

Tommen smiled and kissed her. "Roland want's to name me heir to Casterly Rock."

This surprised Margaery, "That should be proof enough Tommen, She said after a moment. "Roland respects you and believed you are capable of holding your grandfather's seat.

As time progressed, Roland set about making changes to the Red Keep. The Lannister guards that usually patrolled the castle were replaced by Baratheon bannermen. Qyburn was forced to discard his big project which was bathed in wildfyre. In his place Roland gave the former maester Ramsay Snow to toy with. The story that Roland had killed Ramsay in the north was fabricated to hurt Roose.

Roland had the statue of his brother and the direwolf torn down cleared for a future statue. Joffrey's personal Coat of Arms had made the Lion of Lannister equal to the Stag of Baratheon. Roland wanted to make it clear to all who ruled the Seven Kingdom's now. Joffrey's banner was torn down and replaced by the original Black Stag on a sheet of beaten gold. He also added Stark banners in the castle to symbolize his ties with the Starks.

Roland sent for Sansa now confident that she was safe for now. Sansa had a joyous reunion with Arya and they began to talk about what was to come. Roland also came across his bastard brother Gendry for the first time in years. Roland had been angered when he found out that Thoros of Myr had sold him to that red bitch Melisandre. Roland siezed him by the nose and warned him about ever coming near Gendry again. It also didn't escape Roland's notice that Arya was quite interactive with him. Perhaps something could be done about that.

Roland asked Lady Olenna to stay for a time to help stabalize the damage his mother had caused.

"You seem to be settling back quite nicely." Olenna commented.

Roland nodded, "I am making changes to the small council and I would appreciate advise from someone with real experience."

"What kind of changes?"

"I wish for your grandson Willas Tyrell to come to the capitol and take his father's place as my Master of Coin, I also wish to instate your nephew Paxtor Redwyne as my Master of Ships."

Olenna's eyes widened, her grandson with a seat on the council. "Why all these promotions to my house your grace."

"I want to have a council that is filled with capable men and not the halfwit puppets my family has chosen." Roland gave her a sly smile, "I think we will also need a new Grand Maester." Roland didn't need to say more, Olenna knew what Roland was implying.

"I will send for them immediately," She said. "But if I may ask, who will be your Master of Laws and Hand of the King?"

Roland sighed, "nominally I would of given my uncle Tyrion that position, but since Tywin ruined that I will have to find someone else, Kevan Lannister perhaps. As for my Hand that is already chosen. Lord Stannis Baratheon."

Upon hearing this the Tyrells stared at him shocked and enraged. "You can't do this your grace," Ser Loras protested. "Your uncle rose in rebellion against your brother," Margaery agreed.

Roland looked at him with a bored expression. "Unlike your family?" he quipped.

"That lobster killed your uncle." Loras retorted.

Roland cocked an eyebrow, "besides a motive what proof do you have that Stannis is responsible."

Loras looked down, "I-we have none."

"That's because there is none," Roland quipped. "Let us look at what we know, Renly was killed in the night by an unknown assassin. Stannis could have sent it to be sure but so too could have Joffrey. After all having the largest army Renly was the biggest threat to my brother. Plus by killing Renly means Margaery is available to marry again, perhaps one who already sits the Iron throne and is promised to no one."

The Tyrells stared at Roland silently. His own reasoning made sense Joffrey did indeed have just as much to gain from Renly's death as Stannis if not more so."

"I vondicted my own investigation into the manner, Roland continued. From it I learned that the red whore melisandre is indeed responsible for Renly's death. Once Stannis is finished with her I shall hand her over to you. Will that satisfy your thirst for revenge?"

Loras paused for a moment and remembered her parting words to Renly. "Look to your sins, the night is dark and full of terrors." Stannis was going to give Renly until morning to reconsider. The red woman practically threatened Renly on the spot, after a moment he nodded.

"Why should we accept this," Olennas asked.

Roland turned to her. "House Tyrell plotted to usurp my father's crown by placing his brother Renly on the throne. My brother pardoned you when house Tyrell aided us in the Battle of the Blackwater against Lord Stannis. Stannis rebelled in a simular fashion it is true. Now he works to atone for his rebellion by aiding me in ridding the North of the Boltons and stabalizing the region. When he has succeeded in this task I shall give him the same pardon my brother gave you. Stannis is one of the few capable men left in westeros and I need him. Were it not for Stannis I'd be much more naive about these things."

The Queen of Thorns sighed and nodded in acceptance, "Very well your grace, we accept your terms."

Roland went to his new chambers and began writing to his new decrees. These officially restored the Starks and Tully's to their rightful places as the overlords of the North and Riverlands respectively, it also named the Freys and Boltons and their allies enemies of the crown and traitors to the realm. Though he made it a point to give Perwyn, Olyvar, Roslin, and Alesander Frey royal pardons from their family's crimes.

As he wrote Brienne of Tarth burst in her face burning. Roland paused for a moment beforecontinuing writing. "You have quite a temper for a lady," he said nonchalantly.

Brienne stared at the young king incredulously. "You can't do this," She said her breathing heavy.

"Can't do what?"

"Pardon Stannis Baratheon."

Roland stopped writing to look at her, "forgive me," he said. "I must have given you the impression that you had a voice in the matter."

"He killed his own brother Renly."

Roland frowned in amusement, "That is a very serious accusation, Lady Brienne, I assume you have proof to back this 'claim'?"

Brienne's eyes dropped in shock. Roland got up and walked over to her, "You say Renly was killed by a shadow. Last I checked my uncle Stannis is still flesh and blood. The Red Woman killed Renly, Lady Brienne, but rest assured she will pay the ultimate price for this crime."

The Shadow had the face of Stannis," Brienne retorted.

"Faceless men can take the face of anyone the please," Roland quipped. He stepped close to her. "Renly betrayed us Lady Brienne, betraying your king I can respect but to betray your own blood. That is unforgivable."

"Renly was a good man and he would of been a good King." Brienne said defensively

To her surprise, Roland broke into a chuckle. "By the gods you fancied him." Bienne's face stiffened not wanting to answer. "How sweet and sad at the same time. My wife was once as nieve as you. but she has grown, it's time you did too."

"Renly was your uncle does that mean nothing to you?"

Roland's eyes darkened. "That scheming little weasel got exactly what he deserved, Lady Brienne. He once plotted to kill my mother and drag my siblings from out beds while my father laid dying, did you know that?"

Brienne fell silent not knowing what to say about this. Roland turned and calmly walked back to his desk, "This is how it will be," he declared. "Lord Stannis is pardoned for his actions, if you cannot accept that then sail back home. Renly is dead and I suggest you get over it you lovesick pup."

Brienne stared at Roland for a moment before storming off. Roland shook his head, "Even in death Renly is a thorn." Roland went back to his desk to focus on more important matters. Namely his little sister's troubling situation in Dorne.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dorne, Oh Stranger lord of all that is decent and sensible protect me. I decided to break this into two parts, the first will fllow the story and the other is what if Roland had been there. Because id D &D won't take this seroiusly why should I. BTW wasbn't Myrcella suppose to have a kingsguard with her during her stay in Dorne? Oh well common sense who need it. anyway enjoy_

Dorne (regular version)

Jaime and Cersei stared at the 'gift' Dorne had sent. Myrcella's necklace in the jaws of a viper with crimson scales

While Jaime looked shocked, Cersei was fuming. "It's threat?' Jaime said simply, not really knowing what else to say about it.

Cersei scoffed, "of cource it's a threat, our daughter is alone in Dorne surrounded by people who hate our family. They blame us for the Death of Oberyn and Elia and every Tragedy that has befallen their cursed country. I SWEAR, I WILL BURN THEIR CITIES TO THE GROUND IF THEY TOUCH HER." She raged.

"They won't get that chance," Jaime promised. "I will go to Dorne and I am going to bring our daughter home."

Cersei almost laughed. "You are going to Dorne alone with one hand?"

Jaime smiled, "I never said I was going alone."

Jaime knew that is this plan was to succeed he would need capable and trustworthy men to help him and in Kings landing their was two. The first man he visited made Jaime nervous, hesitantly he knocked on the door. The voice inside bid him to enter. Jamie opened the door to see the man sharpening his sword with a wetstone.

"Ser Jaime," the man acknowledged.

"Ser Barristan," Jaime returned the greeting.

"What can I do for you?" There was an edge in the older man's voice, an adge rightfully deserved.

"I wouldn't be asking for your help unless it was important, and I don't know who else to turn to."

Ser Barristan sensed the desperation in the kingslayer's eyes and he ceased his sharpening. "What is it?"

"We recieved an threatening message from Dorne," Jaime explained. "Myrcella's necklace in the jaws of a viper."

Ser Barristan's eyes widened in horror, Ser Jaime now had his full undivided attention. Ser Barristan knew the reason behind the threat. Though he tried to convince himself that the Martells would never stoop to such levels, The Dornish did have a history for cruelty and dishonorable actions. The maiming of Lord Orys Baratheon, the torture of Queen Rhaenys, Killing King Daeron the dragonknight under a peace banner, and forcing Baelor the blessed to walk through a pit of scorpions to save his brother. Besides he had met Ellaria Sand and to him she did seem like the type of woman who would kill an innocent girl for vengence.

When Jaime explained his plan, Ser Barristan accepted, With Joffrey gone Tommen was now safe so he was not in need of much protection. Ser Barristan knew he owed it to his new king to protect her, He had failed to protect Roland's father, he would not fail to protect his sister.

Jaime also recruited the sellsword Bronn into the group. While he never held sellswords to a high regards, Ser Barristan had developed a begrudged respect for the upjumped knight. He was blunt and honest to a fault and he had served Tyrion well. Ser Barristan himself almost volunteered to be Tyrion's champion knowing how fond roland was of him. But Tyrion insisted that he remained to do his duty. Tyrion seemed to sense that Roland needed Ser Barristan more that he did.

Together the trio paid a Pentoshi captain who was sailing to Oldtown. Once they arrived, they took a boat in the night and rowed ashore some distance away from the water gardens. But the morning after thay came ashore, the trio were confronted by a Dornish patrol. Bronn took out one leaving it 3 on 3 Bronn and Ser Barristan were able to take out their respected opponents quite easily, and the pair stood to see how Jaime was fairing. They agreed to inerfere once the odds turned against him. As it happened they didn't need to help after all. As jaime was able to use his golden hand to block his opponent's blade before delivering the killing blow.

"Impressive for a man with no sword hand," Ser Barristan remarked.

Jaime shrugged, "I had a good teacher." After Bronn and Ser Barristan buried the bodies , they took the dornishmen's cloths and mounts and rode to the Water Gardens. When they arrived they found Myrcella together with who must have been Trystane Martell.

Once they were aware of each other's presence, the five people approached. While Myrcella and Jaime talked, Trystane must have noticed the blood on their clothes and reached for his sword. Bronn mved to stroke him but Ser Barristan held him back. "It is death to strike a prince," he explained and Bronn nodded grimly.

As Jaime tried to convince his 'niece into coming with him, their reunion was cut short by the arrival of the Sand Snakes.

While they fought, one of the sand snakes Nymeria rushed to take Myrcella. But was stopped by Trystane who had his rapier drawn and pointed at her."

"Step aside Trystane," Nymeria warned, "we're taking the princess."

Trystane's eyes narrowed, "you want to kill Myrcella," he snarled. "you won't lay a finger on her."

Myneris pointed her dagger at Trystane. ""This doesn't concern you cousin," She snapped. "I don't wish to harm you but I will if you don't step aside."

Trystane shook his head, "that will never happen so don't even try it."

Nymeria stepped forward and Trustane thrusted his rapier into Nymeria's left leg. Nymeria cried out in pain as trystane thrusted again, this time into Nymeris'a right arm. Nymeria fell to the ground holding her wounds as she stared at her cousin in shock."

Trystane directed her face to his own, "I warned you cousin."

The four men manage to hold off the sand snakes long enough for the dornish guards to arrive and take them all away.

Bronn was taken to a cell while Ser Barristan became Myrcella's ever present sword. Jaime was able to negotiate and agreement with Doran, Myrcella would return on the condition that Trystane would be allowed to accompany her. When Doran also proposed that his son be named into the small council. Jaime sadly replied "That will be up to Roland to decide, ut i'm sure he will find these terms acceptable.

Ellaria stormed off in anger Ser Barristan approached Prince Doran. "That woman is not to come anywhere near the Princess again," he said darkly.

The two shared a look and Doran nodded.

The rest of their stay in Dorne went without incident. Ellaria and the sand snakes were watched at all times and forbidden fron leaving the castle. When the time came for them to leave. Doran made sure the Sands were not present to try anything and he watched them sail away with a smile on his face

Dorne (Roland version)

When Roland saw the 'Gift' from Dorne he was enraged, someone threatened his sisters life and he had a pretty good idea who it was. Cersei had voice Roland's own thought about the matter and both he and uncle Jaime agreed that they needed to do something about it. Roland and Jaime made plans to go to Dorne and bring Myrcella home. They recruited Bronn as an extra sword should they run into trouble.

During the trip their Roland asked him about Tyrion. "You set him free?" He asked, Jaime sighed and nodded. Roland smiled and gave a nod of approval, "thank you for that."

"He killed my father," Jaime pointed out.

Roland shrugged, "To be fair, that warped frustrated old man had it coming for a long time." Lannisters always pay their debts and in the end Tywin Lannister paid in full the ultimate debt."

After rowing onto the dornish shore, they made short work of a group of Dornish soldiers before making their way to the Water Gardens. Roland had traded his usual full plate armour for a scale mail jerkin with greaves and vambraces over grey linen clothing. after encountering the Dornish soldiers. Roland and the others donned a dornish overcoats over their attire with a balaclava over their faces to hide their identities. They also took the men's sabers.

They snuck into the Water gardens and Roland was the first to see his sister snogging who must have been Trystane Martell.

"Well she seems to have made herself at home," Bronn quipped.

Roland nearly frowned but couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at Trystane's performance. "Where did he learn to kiss?" He muttered to his uncle and Bronn, "that is just sad." He turned to Bronn, Let us do the talking, but keep alert for trouble." Bronn nodded to show he understood.

Roland approached and started whistling a tune that he use to play for Myrcella long ago. Thw two immediately broke it off. Myrcella was surprised at first until Roland removed his balaclava.

"R-Roland?" She wondered in disbelief.

Roland pretended to look offended, "What, no hug little lioness, I'm wounded little sister, truly I am." Roland put a hand over his heart and imitated pain."

Myrcella's face broke into a huge smile as she rushed over to him. She had grown since he last saw her but Roland was still able to lift his sister off the ground and he planted a kiss on both her cheeks. "I trust you are doing well here."

Myrcella nodded, "I'm so glad to see you again. But I don't understand, what are you doing here?"

Before Roland could answer, his sister's betrothed approached, "I am Trystane Martell," He said holding out his hand.

Roland took it casually, "it is good to finally meet you in person Prince Trystane,' he said with a smile.

Trystane returned the smile, "We were not expecting a visit from you, your grace."

Roland shook his head, "you weren't meant to Prince Trystane," Roland replied. He turned to Myrcella, "Is there a place we can speak in private?"

Mycrella was now confused, "Is somethign wrong Roland?"

Roland nodded slightly, "I will explain everything I promise, but not here."

Just then a ring of steel could be heard, from the corner of his eye, Roland saw Trystane moved to draw his sword against Bronn. 'probably noticed the blood on out clothes,' he thought. But before he could stop any violence from happening Bronn knocked his out with a blow to the face. "That was stupid son," Bronn said casually. Myrcella cried out and knelt over Trystanes unconsious body.

Roland grabbed Bronn's wrist, "that was unnessessary," he said angrily.

"He hurt him," Myrcella exclaimed with equal anger.

Roland knelt down with her, but before he could say anything a whip caught his wrist. Roland, Jaime and Bronn turned around and saw three young girls standing before them. Each of them was armed with a different weapon. The eldest had a spear, the youngest had two daggers while the middle girl had a whip.

"Oh for fuck sake," Bronn sighed in irritation.

Roland looked the girls up and down and without warning he burst out laughing. "You can't be serious," he exclaimed breathlessly. Roland removed his balaclava and dornish overcoat before turning to Jaime. "Stay close to Myrcella, we'll handle these snakelings." Jaime nodded as Bronn and Roland drew their swords and squared off against the sand snakes.

Obara was the first to strike she advanced on Roland twirling her spear around before going in for thrust. Roland sidestepped her first thrust, causing her to miss, Obara went in for a second thrust, this time Roland stepped forward the spear glanced off the side of Roland's armour. Roland was in the safety zone of the spear allowing him to grab the handle just below the blade. Obara tried to pull back but Roland's superior strength kept the spear at bay as he brought his sword down with all his might. The force of the blow broke the spear leaving Obara with the near useless shaft. Roland now wielded the metal blade of the spear in his left hand as an improvised dagger. Roland went on the offensive showering Obara with blow after blow, Obara used her broke shaft to keep him at bay, but she knew it wouldn't last long against Roland's powerful blows. Finally full downward strike from Roland's sword broke the shaft in half.

Before he could advance further, Nymeria cracked her whip at him, catching the hand holding the dagger. Roland dropped the dagger and started spinning his forarm in a circle, wrapping more of the whip around his arm. after a few more wraps Roland left hand grabbed hold of the cord. Nymeria tried to pull her whip back but it was no use. The end was too tightly secure around Roland's muscular arm. Roland then pulled back on the cord and used his sword to cut it causing Nymneria to fall on her back. Roland let out a laugh, "Do you take me for a Lion that can be fended off with a whip?" he asked defiantly.

While Roland had been busy with Nymeria, Obara took the opportunity to grab the metal blade of her spear and charged at Roland. she had the killing blow and it is likely she would have killed him if Jaime hadn't intervened and stepped in front of her with his sword drawn. Roland gave his uncle a rare smile, "kingsguard indeed," he said.

Seeing an opportunity Nymeria rushed to Myrcella with her dagger in hand. "You're coming with me," She said grabbing the princess by the wrist.

Myrcella pulled back defiantly, "I don't want to."

Nymeria frowned and pointed the dagger at the young girl's throat, "I wasn't asking princess." She said venemously as she practically dragged her away. As she turned, Nymeria bumped right into Roland, his eyes blazing. She tried to stab him with her knife but Roland caught her arm and twisted it painfully causing her to drop her unarmed Roland's other hand shot up and grabbed Nymeria by her throat. Nymeria struggled frantically trying desperately to kick him, but Roland's long fingers squeezed as he lifted her struggling body into the air with one arm while his other hand his sword to her belly.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS SNAKELINGS!" Roland roared getting everyone's attention. The other Sand Snakes looked in horror as their sister struggled in Roland's iron grip. Roland tightened his hold causing Nymeria to gasp slightly and her body started to twitch. "She's dying," he warned them as he started to press his blade against the girl's belly.

Unwilling to sacrifice their sister, Obara and Tyene reluctantly dropped their weapons just as a group of dornish guards appeared and surrounded them. They were led by their menacing captain Aero Hotah. "Release her," he ordered Roland, Roland shrugged and practically threw her aside causing her to land painfully on the ground. Everyone dropped their weapons.

Roland turned to Tyene and said with a smile. "Sorry little lady we'll have to dance another time. " In a fit of rage Tyene lunged at him but was subdued by the guards. Roland laughed and turned to Jaime. "Look at that, she's having a tiny little tantrum." Jaime smiled as they were all led away by the guards.

Jaime was given a rather comfortable quarter in the Spear tower, Bronn was led to the dungeon. Despite his status Roland insisted on bunking with a cell with Bronn, not due to comfot but to get a chance to talk with the sand snakes.

To pass the time Bronn began singing the Dornishman's Wife much to Roland's amusement. "You know, if being a sellsword doesn't work out you could be a bard," Roland joked.

Bronn shook his head, "I don't think I'm cut out to do nothin but sing all day." Roland merely shrugged and went back to his thinking.

""We're lucky he's a singer, Obara spoke up. "If he were a fighter, we might have been in trouble."

"It's against my code to hurt a woman," Bronn reasoned.

"Amazing how many men we beat that seem to have this code." Obara and the other Sand Snakes laughed softly.

"You were in trouble if I recall," Roland quipped. "Let's see, I snapped your spear," he pointed to Obara. "I snapped your whip," he pointed to Nymeria. "If your sisters had not wisely surrendered, I would have snapped your neck as well."

That silenced the Sand Snakes as they looked to the ground. Roland grinned "Still this will be a lovely story to tell when I return."

Obara smirked, "You think you're leaving Dorne?"

Roland returned the smirk, "Think? I don't think, thinking is dangerous. He pressed his face between the bars of the cell. "But I'll wink,"and that's just what he did.

As Roland laid on his bunk and went to sleep, Tyene decided to change the subject and spoke to Bronn about his arm and began to seduce him. She removed the silkobe from her body revealing her impressive assets. She then revealed that the had poisoned Bronn with her dagger during the fight and only offered the antidote after he named her the most beautiful woman in the world. Bronn managed to gat the poison before passing out.

Roland who had been awake during the entire exchange decided that it was the right time to talk with the three girls in private. "We don't little girls in Dorne."

Obara looked to where Roland was lying down. "What was that?

Roland got up and walked over to the bars, he picked Bronn up and placed him on the bench before going to the bars of his cell. "We don't hurt little girls in Dorne," he repeated.

"Is that suppose to be a scolding lecture, 'your grace'?" Nymeria asked sarcastically.

Roland shook his head, "no it's just what Prince Oberyn told me when I asked about Myrcella." At the mention of their father, all three sand snakes turned their attention to Roland as he contuinued. "I asked him if she was happy, if she was alright. Your father told me, 'you have my word, we don't hurt little girls in Dorne'." Roland staed at the ground before looking back at the girls. "I guess your father was wrong after all."

"Don't speak as if you know our father," Obara snarled. "You know nothing about him."

Roland smirked, "I know that he NEVER approved of the murder of children, regardless of who their family is." Roland tightened his grip on the bars of his cell. "Yet it seems you prefer to trample on his moral compass instead of honoring it."

The sand snakes were left speechless as Roland continued. "I held back during our fight, the only reason you and that whore are still alive was out of respect for Oberyn. But consider this your first and only warning sand snakes. Don't ever try to harm my sister again."

Roland then to the youngest sand snake, "Tell me Tyene do you look into the mirror and say, 'Mirror Mirror, on the Wall, Who is the fairest of them all'?"

Tyene raised her eyebrow. "You don't think I'm the most beautiful woman you've ever seen?"

Roland grinned, "not even close deary."

"Name one more beautiful than I am," she challenged.

"I can name several who are more beautiful than you," he said softly. "But for the sake of time I will tell you the one who is fairer than all the rest combined." Roland smiled at the memory of Sansa. "Her hair is like fire and glows when the sun catches it. Her skin the colour of cream and softer than silk. Then there's her eyes, gods her eyes, they are like hooks for the soul. Bluer than the finest sapphire they pull you in and you become forever lost in them. From the moment I met her to my dying breath, I swear that she has no equal on this earth

As he was speaking Tyene had been attempting to seduce him as she did Bronn. While Roland did find her teats very alluring, he need only remember what she tried to do to Myrcella to control himself. Instead he stared intently into her eyes as he told Tyene of Sansa, "You are a hag compared to her."

"What is her name?" Tyene asked after Roland had finished. She was surprised that he had been able to resist her. Normally she had avery man at her beck and call, but sadly not this one. clearly he couldn't be swayed.

Roland's smiles slyly and said, "Sansa of House Stark."

The Next Day Roland was brought before Doran Martell along with his uncle. They were escorted by Aero Hotah as well as a few dornish guards.

The Prince of Dorne was seated along with Trystane, Myrcella and Ellaria Sand. Upon seeing Ellaria, Roland's eyes narrowed. Ellaria glared at him with murderous eyes, Roland returned it with an emotionless stare.

"Prince Doran," Roland addressed giving him a respectful bow.

Doran retuend the gesture with a nod, "forgive us, we started without you. Please have a seat."

Roland raised his hand slightly. No apology is required," Jaime too a seat on the couch where Ellaria was lazed on. Not wanting to be anywhere near that bitch, Roland chose the seat occcupied by Prince Trystane and Myrcella. He turned to his sister and smiled, "Cella," He said warmly.

Myrcella returned the smile, "Rol."

Jaime took this moment to comment on his 'niece's' attire, "What a lovely dress."

Myrcella turned to her uncle with a less warm look. "You don't like it." She stated as a fact.

Jamie shrugged,"you must be cold." Roland knew what his uncle was implying, indeed the dress Myrcella wore bared more skin that the dresses she had in court. Then again Margaery tyrells own dresses were not so subtle either.

Myrcella shook her head, "not at all, the dornish climate agrees with me."

Roland gave a soft snort, "Indeed. " he cut in ending Jaime's debate. He too a seat and turned to his sister's betrothed. "Prince Trystane, my apologies for that unpleasantness earlier, I hope my man didn't hurt your jaw too much."

Trystane shrugged and smirked, "a mere flea bite."

"What are you doing in Dorne?" Ellaria demanded.

Roland turned and glared at her, "Don't play that game with me _Sand_ , you and I both know why we are here." Roland's torn had turned cold as ice and filled with venom. Even Trystane became uneasy and the abrupt change in the King's mood.

"And what would that be," Doran realized that this was not just some raid. something happend that drove King Roland and his uncle to come to Dorne."

Roland turned to the dornish prince, "we recieved a rather disturbing gift from here,"

Doran's eyes narrowed in confusion and before he could ask Roland continued. "A viper with crimson scaled and it had this in it's mouth." Roland reached into his pocket and pulled out his sister's pendant."

Myrcella's eyes widened in shock, "this was stolen from my room." She said as Roland handed it to her.

Roland watched ad Doran and Ellaria exchanged looks. But before words could exchange words an servant came in with food. Roland requested water. Jaime smiled and turned to Roland. "Excellent, a last meal before they behead us."

Doran shook his head, "No I can't behead either of you." Ellaria stared at Doran in shock.

Roland smiled, 'It seems Sand doesn't like that idea very much," he said bemused.

Doran nodded, 'yes many including her desire war, but I've seen war first hand. I've seen the bodies piled on the battlefields, I've seen the orphans starving in the streats. I don't want to lead my people into that kind of hell again."

Ellaria scoffed, "no you want to break bread with the Lannisters."

Roland spoke up. "And you want to end the life of a helpless child, just because of who her family is, how very Lannister of you." Jaime wanted to be angry at that comment but considering whis own father, He couldn't exsactly blame Roland for it.

Upon hearing this Ellaria jumped up her eyes burning at Roland. "HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO YOUR FAMILY!" She snarled.

Roland laughed harshly. "Ha, the woman who sends her lover's daughters to kill an innocent girls speaks to me of daring. By the way last I chaecked My family name was Baratheon not Lannister." Ellaria sat back down fuming.

Doran decided to defuse the situation by proposing a toast. "Let us drink to our king, may his reign be long and prosperous."

Everyone took a drink, but ellaria poured hers onto the carpet, Roland cringed at the beautiful fabric being ruined. But he smiled at turned to Myrcella, I never thought it was possible for someone to act more childish than Joffrey." Mycrcella and Roland laughed at that, even Trystane and Jaime joined in."

Roland turned to Doran once more, "May I ask what is to become of our man Bronn?"

Doran gave the king a half smile, "Tell be King Roland, in Kings landing, how do they punish someone who strikes a prince?" Everyones eyes turned to Roland wondering how he would respond.

Roland simply smiled and said, "Tell Me Prince Doran, in Dorne how do they punish someone who tries to kill a Princess?"

Doran's expression turned to shock, "what makes you think they were going to kill her?"

"They didn't come armed and armoured in a ridiculous manner into the water gardens to invite her for wine and cakes."

'Clever boy,' he thought. he had a feeling that he would have liked playing Cyvasse with him. Both rulers knew the answer to each other's question and both were in their rights to pass proper sentence.

"It seems we are at an impass. " Doran said after a moment.

"In deed we have," Roland replied as he smiled dangerously at Ellaria. "Bronn was under my command and he failed to exercise restraint. So the fault is mine to bear."

Doran sighed and spoke, "My son must learn judgement if he is to rule one day, I will let him decide."

Roland nodded in acceptence, "fair enough," He said and turned towards the heir to Dorne.

Trystane locked eyes with Roland before speaking. "I have learned the value of mercy from my father. So I will set your man free."

Roland cocked his head knowing there was more to this, "But?"

Tyristane smiled slightly, "on one condition."

So in exchange for his freedom, Bronn got smacked in the head by Aero Hotah. Roland shrugged, "Maybe next time you'll think twice before doing anything rash." Bronn glared at him before taking a seat.

Roland turned to his sister, "Myrcella, Ellaria Sand sent three girls including her own daughter to kill you, so what should I do with her."

Myrcella turned to Ellaria, the older woman stared at the younger with fearful eyes." After a moment she turned back to her brother and shook her head, "Spare her life," She said, "don't hurt her."

Roland's eyes widened slightly, "you would spare the woman who tried to murder you Cella?"

Myrcella nodded, "She has three other daughters Rol, they are too young to be taken from their mother."

Roland's eyes narrowed and he shifted his gaze from Myrcella to ellaria and then to Myrcella again. After a moment, he smiled warmly before turning to Ellaria, "Do you see Ellaria," he gestured to his sister. "That is character, that is a good heart. "it's what seperates snakes like you from people like her."

Ellaria relaxed slightly, but she knew she would have to face Prince Doran later.

Doran then spoke to Myrcella, "Your brother insists on your return to the capitol."

Myrcella shot an angry look at her brother, who nodded. "I'm afraid so Cella, given recent events I'm sure you can understand why."

Myrcella continued to glare at Roland as Doran continued. "Well, I cannot disobey my king's command, She will return with you to King's Landing, along with my son Prince Trystane. If the alliance between the Iron Throne and Dorne is to continue, their engagement must remain."

Myrcella smiled and looked at Roland hopefully, Rolamnd smiled and nodded. "Why, of course, it would not be proper for me to break apart two lovers." Myrcella smiled and kissed Roland on the cheek in thanks."

Doran smiled, "Excelent, also my brother was named into the small council before his death. Your grandfather understood the importance of keeping Dorne in the fold. So with Oberyn gone, Trystane will take his place in the small council."

Roland leaned back and stroked his chin, "as it happens I am in need of a new Master of Laws Prince Doran. Would your son be up to such a task?"

Both Roland and Doran turned to Trystane, the young man nodded, "I promise to serve you to the best of my abilities."

Roland smiled, "I'm sure you will."

Unable to take it anymore, Ellaria stood up and stormed off, but not before turning to Doran and hissed. "No wonder you can't stand, you have no spine!"

"Better no spine than no sense," Roland pointed out.

Before Ellaria could leave Doran grabbed her by the arm. "You are the mother to four of my nieces, girls I love very much. For their sake I hope you live a long happy life, speak to me like that again and you won't." The two stared at each other before Ellaria stormed off seething.

Roland shook his head and sipped his water, "bitch," he muttered.

On the day they left everyone was at the dock to say their good byes. Roland, Jaime and Bronn were now dressed in the attire they came to Dorne in, albiet much cleaner. Even Ellaria and the Sand Snakes were there. Roland glared at them, waiting for something to happen. "Women never give up," He told himself.

"We wish you a safe journey home," Doran told them.

Roland bowed in thanks, Doran gave Ellaria a nod, which seemed to be permission. Ellaria and Myrcella stepped towards each other. "Forgive me child, the woman cupped the hands of the young girl. "I wish you all the happiness in the world." Then Ellaria leaned in and Kissed Myrcella deeply.

Roland griipped the pommel of his sword, he could tell Myrcella was uncomfortabl;e about the situation, Thankfully the kiss lasted only a moment longer before Ellaria broke it. Myrcella gave a quick smile in courtesy before boarding the boat.

After Bronn said farewell to Tyene, Roland stepped forward towards the Sand Snakes. "I hope the next time we see each other it will be under friendlier circumstances."

Obara and Nymeria snarled at him, but Tyene stepped up with a smile. "The next time we meet your grace, We will not let you get the better of us."

Roland returned the smile and eyed Tyene's necklace. "You got another antidote," he said.

Tyene looked down at her necklace and shook her head, "No, it is very rare and costly but the ampoule completes my necklace."

Roland tilted his head, "You don't have more of it?" Tyene shook her head wondering what the questions. Roland gave a pouty frown before turning away, "that's a pity." As Ellaria returned to her daughters, Roland stopped her. "I must say, you have lovely manners for a bastard-"

Ellaria straightened up, "Thank you," she said stiffly.

Roland's face suddenly turned dark "-and a LIAR." Without warning Roland grabbed Ellaria by the throat with his left hand and lifted her off the ground. Causing her to gag and struggle as she pounded her arms and kicked her feat trying to get him to release her, but her limbs did nothing to Roland's hardened muscle.

The Sand Snakes and Aero Hotah moved to try and help her but Roland raised his right finger warningly and Doran ordered Hotah to hold the Sand Snakes. Roland left hand then took hold of the necklace Ellaria was wearing, which he noted was excactly like Tyene's. Roland looked at Ellaria and smiled wickedly. "You won't be needing this," he said pulling the necklace from her neck. Roland put the necklace in a pouch on his belt before turning back to the flaying woman. "Really my dear did you honestly think I could be decieved. You merely adopted deception, I was born to it, molded by it, surrounded by it." Roland threw her aside causing her to fall hard onto the wooden peer. Roland turned to Tyene, "Thank you for telling us all about your little poison he said mockingly. "If not for you I may have been tricked.

Jaime looked at his nephew incredulously, "what the hell was that about?"

Roland looked at jaime and pulled the necklace out. "I think that whore just poisoned my sister," he said calmly.

"How do you know?"

Roland shrugged, "I don't," he admitted. "But we will once her nose starts bleeding."

"And that I assume it's the antidote," Jaime gestured to the necklace. Roland nodded, Jaime looked at Ellaria who was on the ground surrounded by the Sand Snakes, "What about her?"

Roland considered the older woman for a moment, "She can die just fine on her own." He turned to the sand snakes, "she should have known better than to fuck with a man's family."

Tyene was cradling her mother as she glared at Roland. "We won't forget this," she vowed, "we'll get our revenge."

Roland grinned, I'm counting on it, and I'll be waiting. My dogs have never tasted dornish meat before and I think you three will make an exquisite cuisine." He winked and turned away.

So Roland, Jaime, Myrcella and Bronn, boarded the boat which took them to their ship. Leaving Doran, Ellaria and the Sand Snakes alone on the dock. Ellaria looked at Doran with desperate eyes. Doran regarded her coldly and simply said "you brought this upon yourself." Doran was wheeled back to the castle leaving the four women on the dock to weep, and witness the consequences of their actions.

Roland's insticts proved to be right as Myrcella's nose started to bleed and she bagan gasping for air. Roland gave her the antidote right before she passed out.

"She will be alright," Roland said confidently. "A pity the same can't be said for Ellaria Sand."

Myrcella woke a short time later and went up on deck she fpund her brother at the stern. Myrcella embraced her brother, Roland responded by patting her on the head. As they stared off in the direction of Dorne, Roland started singing a jolly tune

 _Farewell and adieu, to fair Dornish maidens_

 _Farewell and Adieu, dear ladies of Dorne_

 _For we've recieved orders tosail back to Braavos_

 _And so nevermore shall we see you again_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note Yes I already posted this chaper but after rereading it a few times, part of it suddenly didn't feel right. So I reposted it ther changes are their is you pay attention._

The Sparrow Uprising

Myrcella's return was one of the most joyous private events in Roland's memory. Sansa was happy to have her friend back and Tommen was glad to be reunited with his sister. Mother hadn't smiled since Roland had confined her but when Myrcella came in her smile was the widest he had seen in a long time. Roland made a personal note to punch Tyrion for sending her to Dorne. His uncle's little idea nearly got his sister killed. But regardless, Roland still wished for his return someday.

As promised, Roland reinstated Maegor's Law forbidding the Faith from taking arms. It came as no surprise that the Sparrows chose defiance. Roland renamed his Renegades the Rangers and reformed the Royal Guard. The Kingsguard was disbanded and rebuilt into a much larger force. To fill the ranks of the new order, Roland called upon archers and hedge knights, due to his expierience with knights like Boros Blount and Meryn Trant, Roland was less trusting of other knights and felt that hedge knights would take honor a duty more seriously. Having nothing to loose it was little wonder that many Hedge knighta all across westeros rallied to Roland's banner. To temper his new force, Roland tasked his most seasoned Renegades, namely Sandor Clegane and Anguy with the training of the recruits.

Roland was fond of dogs seeing as his closest companion was one, He also understood how important they could be due to their sharper senses and near unwavering loyalty so another addition to the Rangers was the dogs from the kennels who often accompanied a guard or two. Due to the change in attire, the commoners were no longer able to call them Gold-Cloaks and now referred to them as Watchmen

The City Watch had also been drastically changed, by the time Roland had returned from his campaign in the North, the city watch numbered 4,000 men and only a fourth of them were true soldiers. Roland had increased this number to 10,000 strong, all had experience fighting. Most hailed from the Reach, Westerlands and Stormlands. For his service in rescueing Myrcella, Roland named Bronn the Lord Commander of the City Watch.

The order's infamous gold cloaks were replaced by less flashy brown ones with hoods. Their arms and armor was changed. Their chail mail was replaced by a breastplate and sallet helms. Their armament included a Longsword, a dirk, a round metal shield and a short stabbing spear with a long sword-like head.

Roland knew that the sparrows would eventually want to improve their weapons. The Great sept was dangerously close to the forges. So before he set out his declaration Roland marched into the street of steel and confiscated any weapons and the forges closed down. The armorers and smiths were compensated for their losses and urged not to give in to the demands of the Sparrows.

Once Maegor's law was reinstated The sparrows rose up in a frenzy. Omong the new faith militant, 100 knights had joined the Warrior's Sons they acted as the guards of the great Sept. Fighting had broken out evrrywhere in the city between the Sparrows and the new City Watch. Not Long after Mycrella's return The High Sparrow came to Roland. Accompanying him was Septa Unella, the woman he had struck when he liberated the Tyrells.

Roland put on a show, warmly greeting them and offering bread and salt. Once they took their seats, Roland poured each of them water."

"You don't drink wine?" The High Sparrow began curiously. "That is a rare thing for a noble

Roland shook his head. "Wine dulls the senses and slows the mind. After what it did to my father, well without wine my mind is clear to focus on other matters, like attacks from the outside." Roland took a sip from his glass, "in any case I lost the tase for it."

The High Sparrow smiled, "that is something we have in common. I always believed our minds are temples to the seven and should be kept pure."

Roland returned the smile, "If that was so that we would have no need for Septs now would we?" Roland took another draft, "how may I help you today your holiness?"

The High Sparrow's face darkened, "We heard that you are ordering the Swords and Stars to disband."

Roland nodded, "I have and I suppose you are here to decline my terms."

"You cannot disband the Swords and Stars your grace," objected.

"I can, I will and I believe I just did," Roland quipped. "Or does a decree from your king mean nothing."

"It means a great deal to me," the High Sparrow replied with a smile. "The Crown and the Faith are the twin pillars of the world. Do you know who told me that?" Roland rolled his eyes and smirked, "Your mother."

"Well everyone is entitled to saying at least one moronic thing in their life," Roland quipped

"We were armed by decree of your mother your grace."

Roland smirked, "my mother, is currently confined in her chambers until she has learned humility your Holiness."

This surprised the High Sparrow, "you would arrest your own mother?"

Roland shrugged, "arrest is a strong word, but she needs to understand she no longer wields power anymore."

"The Swords and Stars is a holy army that protects the bodies and minds of the common people."

Roland scoffed silently, "you people use words like Holy, and Sacred, Heresy and Pagan. But the thing is those words are matters of perspective. The Swords and Stars symbolize only violence and blood, they bring only death and destruction wherever they go. Holy men who practice violence are not holy at all. If you live by the sword you will die by the sword."

The High Sparrow sighed, "your are correct your grace," he said simply. Roland raised an eyebrow and the High Sparrow continued. "They are not holy men none of us are. We are all sinners in the light of the seven. Those men now atone for their sins by serving as protecters of the faith."

"It is good of you to admit that" Roland repied. "But those sinners are not worthy of representing the seven's army."

"That is not for you to judge."

"I could say the same for you," Roland quipped. He took a deep breath and continued, "I wish I had met you before turn turned into this. From what I understand you served food to the poor in the city and gave them your own shoes. Now I look at you and find it hard to believe you are that same man. As a gesture of respect for than man I will make the offer one last time. Disband the Faith Militant and you will remain the High Septon of the Great Sept, your men shall be pardoned and remain servants of the Seven. Go back to serving the smallfolk soup, and end this needless bloodshed."

The High Sparrow shook his head sadly, "That is a generous offer and I must admit I should accept it. But I cannot tell my men to lay down their arms until those who have broken the sacred laws are punished."

"Meaning the Tyrells?"

The High Sparrow nodded, "and your mother and wife as well."

Roland's face twisted in confusion, "what does my mother have do do with anything."

"Your mother is accused of fornication, treason, incest and the murder of your father."

Roland cracked a false smile, "and what proof do you have of such vile accusations."

"Testemony from your cousin Lancel."

To the High Sparrow and Septa Unella's surprise Roland threw his head back and laughed. "Lancel?" He asked, "that pathetic little wretch that you convinced into joining your little crusade? I fear you will have to do better than that."

"Lancel is your cousin, your grace."

Rland hmphed, "last I checked that insolent lamb has denounced his family in favour of you. He has made it clear that we are no longer his family."

"Your wife worships pagan gods, that is Blasphemy against the Seven Pointed Star."

"Sansa has done no wrong, your holiness," Roland said darkly. "So unless you have any real crimes to condemn her of, you will leave her be." Roland got up and leaned into his ear. Septa Unella got up but the High Sparrow stopped her. Roland gave the large woman a smirk before whispering. "Even if I was stupid enough to swallow you accusations against my mother, which I don't. I would sooner dance with the Stranger before I hand her over to you. Sinner or not she is still my mother, I love her, my wife as well and I will protect them. Especially from a cult of fanatical barefooted hypocrits."

The High Sparrow's face softened as he gave roland a sad smile, though he tried to remain calm, "Their is a great deal of falsehood in Cersei surely you must see it, Yet whenever she speaks of you or Tommen or Myrcella, the Mother's love outshines it all."

Roland frowned "I recognize no love from the 'mother above' High Sparrow. You people jabber on about how all love, justice and goodness flows from the seven. But the only source I have seen of those things came from man, not by any god."

Roland could see that his eyes were burning with anger, he relished in the High Sparrow's discomfort. "If war is your desire than you shall have it, but let it be known that I tried to resolve this peacefully. Now, are you sure you are ready to play this game?"

The High Sparrow smiled, "We have nothing to loose King Roland. Every one of us is poor and powerless yet together we can overthrow an empire."

Roland chuckled, "that is very poetic of you. I admit you are correct, together you could overthrow a great power. But you are forgetting something, their is a difference between what a person CAN do and what a person WILL do. The people are struggling to recover from one of the most devastating wars in the history of Westeros. With a long and harsh winter coming, you may have many on your side but I doubt the people will be in the mood for a fight?" The High Sparrow was silent not knowing how to respond to that. Roland continued. "But I'm in a generous mood, let's say that the people decide to join your crusade. How many would that be. Half a million people in the city, about a third of which are men 160,000, take out the old the sick, the fat and the weak, that would leave you with 100,000. A good number and it does outnumber my City watch, but numbers do not equal victory. It is better to have five Eagles than five hundred sparrows. You command many sparrows your holiness, but no eagles. You would be surprised how fast a herd of hundreds can scatter at the sight of a single predators. may only have 10,000 men but You forget it only took my grandfather 1,000 men to sack this city. And back then it was defended by the city watch and Targaryen loyalist forces."

Before the High Sparrow could reply a cluster of loud barking could be heard, The High Sparrow and Septa Unella stood up, "What is that?"

Roland calmly looked in the direction of the barking, "It seems the newest additions to the Royal Guard have caught some uninvited guests." Roland smiled malisiously, "still all manners dictate that I give them a proper welcome."

The High Sparrow and Unella followed Roland to a certain battlement. There, seven armed sparrows were facing a pack of large snarling dogs accompanied by Rangers with drawn bows.

Roland turned to the High Sparrow amused, "was this your plan Your Holiness? Sneek assassins into my home while I offer you peace? Is this how the Faith works now?"

The High Sparrow glared at Roland, "justice must be served your Grace, one way or another we will see it done."

Roland gave a curt not and the Rangers seized both the High Sparrow and Septa Unella." He smiled and approached the cornered militants. "Tell me little birds how do you wish to die?"

"You cannot kill us, the High Sparrow protested, "you gave us bread and salt, we have the protection of the Guest Right."

Roland smirked, "I have no intention on harming you, High Sparrow, I honor ther guest right." Roland turned to the sparrows, "they on the other hand have no such previlige."

Roland turned back to the High Sparrow and grinned before giving a short whistle. A soon as the dogs heard the whistle they lunged at the Sparrows. Roland made the High Sparrow and Septa Unella watch as their seven brothers were ripped apart and devoured by Roland's pack.

Roland then whispered in the High Sparrow's ear, "you were a great man once, when you stood for something true and just. Now you are corrupted, power has poisoned your thoughts. You started this game your holiness, now watch me finish it."

Roland dismissed the High Sparrow and the Septa , then he went to see the merchants and Brothel Owners encouraging them to reopen their businesses with assurances that they will be protected this time. Given Roland's reputation for keeping his word they agreed.

The next day the Sparrows awoke to fing merchants selling wine and statues of Idols as well as the Brothels back in action. Without hesitation they grabbed their weapons and marched to shut them down and teach the merchants a lesson. This was just what Roland was hoping for and set his traps. When the Sparrows entered the Market, the merchants hastily put away their merchendise. But when the sparrows closed in the area was swarmed by Roland's new city watch. The new recruits would have their first test against the Faith militant and an easy one. Outnumbered and poorly equiped, the sparrows were easy prey for their hardened foes. The Watchmen surrounded them and hacked them to pieces. The Sparrow Uprising had begun.

The same story was at the brothels, the Sparrows rushed in only to find that the 'customers were Watchmen and more were hidden in wait. Though the Watchmen did sustain a few casualties, the sparrows face only annihilation. Sparrows were easy to find due to their carved foreheads and attire.

All throughout the city the Watchmen ambushed Sparrows wherever they could be found. Their short spears made effective tight quarters weapons. In response to the attacks, the Sparrows marched through the street of steel to obtain weapons. But all they could get were mere hand fulls. seeing as Roland had cleared them out earlier. Once it was realised that Roland was using these places as bait to kill their brothers, the sparrows became wary of entering and soon Merchants and brothels were able to conduct their business without incident.

In one ambush, Roland personally confronted his cousin Lancel. Lancel and Roland came face to face, Roland grinned as Lancel's eyes widened in fear. "Hello cousin" Roland drawled. After a brief struggle between the two parties, Roland grabbed Lancel by the throat and dragged him back to the Red Keep. "It seems I will have to teach you a lesson about family values," Roland sneered

The mood of the commoners was divided, all over the city the people chose sides. Those that supported the High Sparrow believed he was a man of the people and genuinely cared for them. These men all ended up joining the Sparrows and were completely loyal to the cause. Those that supported the king said he was only trying to safeguard his family and was doing his best to correct their mistakes. Many remembered the retribution Roland gave the Ironborn and the Freys.

Most of the populance however just wanted to stay out of the way, and not get involved for fear of being victimized by either side. When the High Sparrow called on these people to help fight with the Faith militant, most simply asked "Why?" The Lannisters were hated but what cause did they have to fight Roland. He never wronged them, he didn't usurp the crown and he certainly wasn't a bastard. But his best atribute was his independence from Cersei's control. "Better a singled Baratheon, than a Cersei pawn like Tommen." They also pointed out.

Across westeros, the seven kingdoms eyes the conflict in the capitol with interest, most supported their King. The North and the Riverlands of course thanks to him dethroning their hated overlords. The Westerlands ans Stormlands due to his family ties to them and the Reach after he had rescued their beloved Lady Margaery and Ser Loras.

The High Sparrow realized that this would not be as easy as he once believed. The people were tired of war and wanted to prepare for the coming winter. The Faith militant was loosing soldiers faster than the High Sparrow could recruit them. If this pace continued this Faith Miliant would soon face the EndGame.


	6. Chapter 6

As Roland continued his war against the faith, it became clear that the sparrows were fighting a loosing battle. Roland watchmen were renamed the City Patrol. Eventually Roland switched their equipment to less fatal arms. Their round shields were replaced by large rectangular ones and while they still had swords, ther Patrol's first weapon was a truncheon. Unlike the standard design, these new truncheons were 3 feet long with a short side handle at the center. One end of the Shaft ended in a spike while the other end had a slight bulge for clubbing. The reason for this was not because Roland was squeamish, but for a more spiteful purpose. Roland took note that the Sparrows were willing to die for their cause. So Roland decided to rob them of such a previledge. His city patrol often used the spiked ends of their truncheons to stab at the feet of the fanatics often at the ankle or the knee joints thus crippling them and leaving them unable to continue their services to the faith.

The High Sparrow was in the ancient sept praying for guidence in this crusade. In only two weeks Roland was unraveling everything he had worked months to build.

He had been pleased with himself after the arrest of Lady Margaery. The new power and authority given to him by Queen Cersei allowed him to make real change in westeros, to bring those who break the sacred laws to justice. The arrest of the Tyrells was only the first step. When Brother Lancel told him the tale about Cersei, the High Sparrow understood what his next step would be the arrest of Queen Cersei.

Despite this progress, the High Sparrow could tell that brother Lancel was becoming tense. "Why are you troubled my son," the High Sparrow asked one day.

Lancel sighed, "Roland is returning to Kings Landing." he paused not wanting to say the next part. "Once he learns of what is happening here, it won't be long before he comes here and makes us release the Tyrells."

The High Sparrow smiled, "you have no need to fear brother Lancel. Cersei will soon reside in a cell next to the Tyrells. If Roland defies us he would defy the gods."

Lancel seemed uncinvinced. "Roland cares not for gods let alone the faith, if he wants something, or needs things toget done, He won't let anyone stop him, least of all the gods. One way or another Roland always gets things to go his way."

The High Sparrow smiled, "we have the people on our side. Should he prove to be cut from the same cloth as his older brother, than we shall despose of him."

"Do we have the many?" Lancel asked. "While it is true that the people have nothing but contempt for Cersei and Joffrey, the same cannot be said of Roland. When Joffrey fled from the battle at the Blackwater, Roland rallied the men to fight against the invaders. it was Roland that ended the Ironborn's reign of terror permanently. Lastly it was Roland that delivered justice for the Red Wedding. Roland had been well liked during his father's reign, but now after all he has done-"

The High Sparrow need not hear the rest. Roland seemed like a reasonable young man though. The High Sparrow believed that he could convince the King to permit their actions. "I'm sure he will be swayed to our side, once he sees our cause was virtuous."

Lancel shook his head, "You don't know him, Roland may be reasonable, but he is dedicated to his family first and foremost. Roland won't care, he would burn the city to the ground to protect his loved ones."

The High Sparrow was unconvinced, "I'm sure he will allow it once he learns that his mother killed his father."

Lancel shook his head. "Roland already knows and has long forgiven her for it, murderer or no that woman is still his mother. The woman who cared for him when he was ill, who slept by his side as a babe. Roland loves her for better or worse and he won't let us have her."

Alas Lancel's fears came true. On their first meeting The High Sparrow was shocked at Roland's contempt for the seven and his apparent 'Death Worship.' He didn't expect such an attitude from the king. It was almost like Joffrey albiet more reserved, nor did he expect for Roland to act so decisively. While the High Sparrow anticipated an attack but he didn't expect it to be during the hour of the wolf. Not only were many of his sparrows butchered and their corpses treated so horrifically, but he was ably to do it without spilling blood in the holy sept.

The High Sparrow later tried to appeal to his good nature, playing on his mother's love and how it flowed through the seven themselves. Instead Roland dismissed everything the High Sparrow said as ramblings of a lunatic. When that failed, he hoped to rouse the people of King's Landing against him. But once again Lancel was right. Turning the people against Cersei was one thing, but he found that the people were much less willing to fight against Roland.

Before Roland returned to the Capitol the Faith militant had 3,000 Poor Fellows and 500 Warrior's Sons. Now their numbers had dwindled to 200 Poor Fellows and 10 Warrior's sons. The High Sparrow had badly underestimated Roland and it had cost him dearly. Now that same boy was closing in on the sept itself, all the faith militant were now held up in the temple along with 490 of the High Sparrows noncombatant followers Septons, septas, silent sisters and begging brothers. It's won't be long before they had to make a last stand.

His fears came true when Roland finally marched on the great sept, he brought with him not soldiers but masons. The Sparrows bolted the door and the Stag and the Sparrow had their last conversation through the Septs great doors

"Looks like somebody doesn't have you're back anymore," Roland said.

"I fear for you Roland Baratheon," the high Sparrow replied, "I fear for your Mind, Body and Eternal Soul."

"The only mind body and soul you should fear for is that of those who followed you," Roland replied. "You led them into hell but neglected to learn how to find your way out."

"To die in the service of the gods would please all of us," The High Sparrow said happily, "we yearn for it."

"This could have been avoided, if you had accepted my offer of peace we could have found a way to resolve this. What kind of man of the Gods would choose war over peace."

"The kind that will fight to see justice done."

"Through violence and torture? You are no better than the ones you have the nerve to judge." Roland sneered. "Regardless I have no intention on storming the sept, I will not spill blood on holy ground. Let us see if the Gods you love so much can get you out of this. Good-Bye High Sparrow, you fought faithfully but I fear this little game we have played has come to an end. This Sept is your Temple, This Sept is your Tomb"

With that Roland descended down the steps and ordered the masons to come up. Stones and mortar was broght up as Roland ordered the Great Sept to be walled up. The doors, the windows, every crack and crevise sealed away to be forgotten. Archers were positioned to make sure the sparrows could not stop the work. Ladders were brought up so the higher windows could be sealed as well. By the next day the work was completed. Thus the Temple of the Seven became a Tomb for the Sparrows.

Olenna was pleased at how things were turning out, With her grandson safe in Highgarden and Margeary back with Tommen, House Tyrell's position in the royal court was now firmly in place. Olenna admitted disappointment that she was unable to secure a marraige between Roland and her granddaughter, but now thinking on it, Olenna decided it was for the best.

Joffrey was easy to manipulate, and Tommen easier. But Roland Baratheon was a different matter entirely, his sigil may have been a stag but it was clear he was nobody's prey. Sharp witted and sensible with a touch of sadism. He was the type of person who could speak so gently to an enemy that they wouldn't notice the dagger he was slipping through their ribcage. Margaery would have had a painstaking time swaying him to her. It was clear to Olenna that while Roland was no player, he understood the game. He understood perfectly, and he didn't care. It was this quality that made him dangerous.

'That is probably why he chose Sansa as his queen,' she thought. Sansa was a beautiful, sweet and innocent. She would not manipulate Roland as Margaery would do and she was unlikely to turn on him.

While they would not have as much influnce over affair as they would have hoped, Roland hard demeanor was useful as shown when he dealt with the High Sparrow. Perhaps they could work through Tommen to achieve their ends. But for now the rose would rest until spring arrived.

Myrcells and Trystane were having a casual walk in the Godswood, though they didn't have Water Gardens in the red keep, but the Godswood provided tranquility in it's own way and a place for the two to have some alone time.

"My brother seems to like you," Myrcella said.

Trystane smiled nervously, when he arrieved to the Capitol Roland had pulled him aside. "You seem like a decent young man, but be warned, if you hurt my sister, I will be hurting you." Trystane agreed to Roland's threat, while harsh it was understandable.

"I hope to gain his trust in the future," Trystane replied after a moment. "I also hope I can serve him well in my new position." He then plucked a flower from a nearby tree and put it in her hair. Myrcella smiled and her lips met his own."

"Awww, isn't that sweet," a voice said from behind.

Myrcella's eyes widened as Trystane whirled around to see his cousind Obara and Nymeria behind him with weapons drawn.

"What are you doing here?" he asked nervously.

Obara smirked, "we're here to kill you," she said in an obvious tone. "and your little princess too."

"So who do you choose?" Nymeria asked. "Obara, or me."

Tystane looked around for guards but no one seemed to be around, "My father will not let this go unanswered."

The Sand Snakes laughed, your father is weak and he won't be able to help you now or ever again."

Trystane's eyes widened and Myrcella gasped in shock, NNymeris smiled and drew her dagger, draw your sword prince, lets see if you can take us."

Trystane put his hand to his sword but shook his head. Regardless of what they had done he would not dishonor his father by sinking to their level. "You're my family," he pleaded. "I don't want to hurt you, please don't do this. Go home and I'll forget this happened."

The sand snakes scoffed and advanced further. Trystane finally drew his sword. "Now which one of you wants to die first?"

"How about you."

The two sand snakes turned and saw Roland standing there as calm as grass, smiling mischievously, he came forward and made no move to draw his sword. He chuckled, "you bitches and tate Viper's whore are so pathetically predictable."

The sand snakes glared at him for the insult and turned their weapons on him, "For that we'll kill you first," Obara snarled.

Roland's hands remained behind his back, "I must say I confess that I'm most disappointed, I expected you here days ago."

"How did you know?" Trystane asked.

Roland grinned, "because women never give up."

"It matter's not," Nymeria sneered. "Draw your sword and defend yourself king."

"I'm not going to do a thing," He replied for you see I won't need to." As he said this his dog Shadow came up behind him snarling at the two girls and baring his teeth.

Nymeria laughed, "you think your little pup is going to be enough to save you?"

Roland laughed, "No but I'm sure they will," Roland let out a shrill whistle and soon over a dozen large dogs revealed themselves behind the trees and encircled the sand snakes. Shadow came closer and two large direwolves flanked him. The larger direwolf was accompanied by Arya Stark who's hand was buried deep in the larger one's fur. Roland looked at Trystane and his sister, "go back to your chambers 'Cella', you don't need to see this." The couple hastened to obey leaving Roland alone with the sand snakes.

The Sand snakes looked aroundf fearfully, Obara turned to Roland, "Dorne will answer for this in blood if you harm us."

Roland scoffed, "dornishmen are strong in Dorne, but not so much any further north, the Battle of the Trident is proof of that. Besides before I'm done no one will believe you were ever here."

Roland then raised a hand and snapped his fingers, instantly the dogs lunged, a few whines could be heard from the dogs thatbthey had slain but what followed was the sreams of agony and terror from the two girls, the screams turned to squeals like a pig, then a gargle than nothing. The Dogs had their fill some starting to drag the larger bones away. Roland suspected that their ridiculous armour was adding to their misery but it didn't stop their deaths only prolonged it.

Satisfied with the spectacle, Roland turned around with Shadow in tow and a grin on his face.


End file.
